When you wish upon a star
by meliecom
Summary: "Emma always thought love at first sight was some kind of fairy tale, but maybe that's it. They're in Disneyworld after all, the most magical place on earth, it's the best place for fairy tales to come true." Disneyworld AU- Killian is working as Captain Hook, Emma and her parents take Henry for a week of magic. She never imagined that she would feel the magic just as much as him.
1. Prologue

_**Hi there! Here's my latest project. I have to admit I have been working on it for almost a year, because I was crazy busy with university. BUT all good things come to an end, and I'm done with it (for now anyway!). So I've had time to finally work on this.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank DancingDoula for the fantastic job she's doing correcting all of my French induced mistakes. She's great!**_

 _ **I'll let you read now.**_

* * *

 **Palms motel, Portland, February 2001**

Emma Swan walked across the room to gaze out the window for the tenth time, anxiously looking at her watch again. Neal should've returned over an hour ago, and she couldn't help but think he wasn't coming back. The thought made her head spin and she sat on the motel bed, putting her head in her hands.

This couldn't be happening, not now.

It wasn't supposed to take that long. After all, how long could it take to retrieve a bag from a bus locker? _Clearly not over two hours_ , Emma told herself as she sighed, wondering what was keeping him. He was just supposed to get the watches, come back to the motel and then they could leave together.

At first Emma had wanted to go herself, not because she didn't trust him, but because she knew it would be less suspicious if she were the one to go. In the end though, Neal had convinced her that it would be best if he went instead, leaving her to wait in the crappy motel room.

 _Something must've gone wrong_ , Emma thought as she looked out the window again at the deserted parking lot of the motel. She knew that even if he had gotten caught by the police he would've used his phone call to tell her what happened, tell her to leave without him or whatever. He knew she couldn't stay here much longer, she would have to leave if he wasn't back in the next hour.

Trying to get her mind off Neal, Emma got up and started packing what little belongings she had. When she stuffed her last piece of clothing in her old backpack, she looked at her watch one final time. She had to leave the room now, she couldn't afford to pay one more night and she didn't want to stay here anyway. Not alone.

She walked to the bathroom to get her toothbrush, her eyes dropping on the pregnancy test that was still resting on the corner of the sink. Trying to keep her breathing controlled, she grabbed it and shoved it in the garbage, covering the little + sign that was showing on it. One tiny symbol that would change her life forever.

Turning off the lights, she got out of the bathroom, throwing her bag across her right shoulder and walking to the door. Neal wasn't coming back, she couldn't keep lying to herself anymore. The sooner she understood that, the sooner she could try and do something with her life.

Locking the door behind her, Emma Swan left the motel room and got into her yellow bug, fighting with everything she had to keep her eyes dry. She couldn't let him get to her, she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

 **St-Mary's orphanage, Maine, May 2001**

Checking the address on her phone for the third time, Emma finally stopped her car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. The sign read _St-Mary's Orphanage_ in big black letters against the pale blue paint of the sign. This was the best thing to do. She couldn't raise a child, not when she had no one in the world, no job and no place to live.

The realization had hit her with the weight of a freight train a week ago, and she had googled the address of the orphanage she had been raised in, the fear of not being good enough making her heart ache. The memories she had from it were vague, but everyone had been nice to her from what she remembered. The trouble had started later, when she had gotten thrown into a system that wasn't meant for girls her age.

This was the best thing to do, she tried to convince herself again. The little boy she was carrying deserved his best chance, and anywhere would be better than with her.

Getting out of the car, Emma took a deep breath, and started walking across the driveway. The woman at the front desk had a professional smile when Emma pushed the doors and walked forward. She had no idea how she was going to do this, but she just had to.

"Hi, my name is Emma Swan, I was brought here about 20 years ago and I…" she started and then stopped as she saw the look on the other woman's face at the mention of her name.

"Emma, yes I remember you. I'm Helen," the woman at the desk said, the smile reaching her eyes and making the corners of them wrinkle, betraying her age.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of memories from that time," Emma said apologetically, wondering how come she had made such an impression on the old lady who must've seen hundreds of little girls like her during her years working at the orphanage.

"That's okay, actually I remember your name because someone came looking for you a couple of years ago and it always stuck with me," Helen explained, turning around to dig through a filing cabinet.

"Someone came looking for me?" Emma asked, her throat closed up from the effect those words just had on her.

"Yes, a lovely woman, she came in with her husband. Saying how she had to find you, that you never should've ended up here, that it was all a huge misunderstanding," the woman explained, still going through the papers, finally finding what she was looking for.

It was a small yellow paper with only a name and a number on it. Emma opened her mouth to talk, but the words didn't seem to want to come out, so she closed her mouth again.

"They were your parents, Emma, made me promise that if you ever came back here I would give you their information," Helen told her, handing her the sheet of paper, smiling at Emma who was still at a loss for words.

Emma grabbed the paper and looked at the two words written on it. "Mary Margaret" read the paper, along with a phone number.

"Thank you," she finally managed to say, her eyes still fixed on the small piece of paper, almost afraid that it would disappear if she took her eyes away from it.

"You're welcome dear, I wish we could've reached you earlier, but we had no idea where you ended up after you left here," the older woman explained, sincerely saddened that Emma didn't have the chance to call her parents before.

"It's okay," Emma simply answered, finally taking her eyes off the 10 numbers scribbled in a hasty scroll over the paper. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She had always thought her parents were dead, or at least long gone by now. To know that they were still alive, that they were looking for her, that somehow they hadn't meant to give her up…

"Anyway, I'm sorry I interrupted you, was there anything I could do for you?" Helen asked, smiling at Emma.

It took her a few seconds to remember why she had come here at first. It was crazy how much your life could change in just a few minutes. Glancing at the paper one last time, Emma shook her head, offering Helen a smile and thanking her before she turned around and went through the doors.

She had climbed back in her car, shut the door behind her, and finally gave into the tears she had been repressing for the last 6 months, quickly joined by some that were almost two decades old…

* * *

 **Storybrook hospital, Maine, August 15** **th** **2001**

The joy Emma Swan felt when the young nurse put the now silent baby in her arms made her heart feel like it was going to explode. He was so tiny, so perfect, and most of all, he was hers.

A lot had changed in the last few months, and as she looked into the tiny eyes of her newborn baby, she couldn't help but feel tears prickling her eyes again. Much as they had when she had finally called her mom.

 _Her mom._

It still felt weird to even think about it. She wasn't alone anymore; she had a whole family, a home, parents… They were the reason she had decided to keep her son.

"I wish I had had the chance to raise you…" her mother told her when Emma said she had been thinking of giving her baby up for adoption.

The thing was, Emma had always wanted to raise her baby boy; she had just been scared of bringing him into a world where she couldn't properly care for him. Everything was different now though, enough that she had finally decided to keep him.

A small knock on the door interrupted the train of thoughts in her mind, and soon her mom's face appeared at the opening, coming back from getting coffee which she now held in her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked, walking towards the bed and settling down on one of the hospital chairs.

"Exhausted, but I don't think I've ever been this happy," Emma answered, looking up to smile at her mother who was smiling back at her. "Do you want to hold him?" she added after a moment, the look on her mom's face instantly answering her question.

Sitting up a little straighter, Emma carefully handed her the sleeping form and Mary Margaret slowly cuddled him against her chest.

"He's so perfect," she whispered, as though scared that talking too loud would somehow break this moment. "I wish your father were here now, I can't believe they cancelled his plane home," she continued, her eyes still fixed on her grandson's face.

"He'll be here soon enough," Emma told her with a smile, knowing how hard it was on her mother to have been away from her life all that time.

"It's just that we've already missed so much. All those little things; first steps, first words, first day of school…" Mary Margaret started, her voice shaky with emotion. "Taking you to Disneyworld and seeing the joy in your eyes as you met your favorite character," she continued, her voice breaking in the end.

"I know… But maybe we'll get the chance to share these moments with Henry," the younger woman replied in the same tone, resting her head on the pillow behind her.

"Yes, I am not going anywhere now," her mom said softly, raising her eyes to look at her beautiful daughter one more time.

In her eyes Emma could see everything. Love, family, but most of all, the promise of a better life than the one she had been living up until now.

* * *

 **Drogheda, Ireland, September 2005**

Sitting in the small bar on the corner of his street, Killian Jones took one more sip of his rum. He probably should've stopped a few drinks ago, but why should he care? There was no one to tell him not to do it, and there wouldn't be anyone to yell at him when he came home so drunk that he couldn't even walk straight anymore.

Today wasn't a good day. Killian didn't usually get drunk, but today wasn't a normal day. Today was the day he had buried his brother. His Liam. The one person who had always been with him through everything, bad or good, for as long as he could remember.

Liam had been there when he had broken his arm in 6th grade, falling from the tree he was trying to climb. Liam had been there when he graduated from high school, standing proudly at the place his father should've been. Liam had been his best man when he married Milah and then when she left him for another man. Liam had been the one and only thing he could always count on.

His best friend, his co-worker, his anchor.

His brother.

And now? Now Killian was alone. More alone that he had ever been in his entire life. The worst part was that it was his fault. If only he had pushed harder for them not to go out that day. The forecast mentioned a storm, but Liam thought they could get back in time.

They hadn't been able to.

Drinking the rest of his glass in one gulp, Killian shut his eyelids tightly, wishing he could make it all go away. Wishing he could bring his brother back. Maybe when he opened his eyes again Liam would be sitting beside him. Smiling.

The drunkenness was not helping his delusions, so Killian opened his eyes and looked around almost hopefully, dizziness getting a hold of him and forcing him to hold on to the bar not to fall to the floor. No one was there. It was only him and a couple of others like him, too lost in their drinks to notice what was going on around them.

He was just about to order another glass of rum when his phone beeped in his pocket. He got it out with his good hand before switching it to his prosthetic, scrolling down with the other one. It was an email from the Disneyworld's hiring manager. He tried to get the gist of the email even as the letters kept dancing in front of his eyes.

* * *

 _We are pleased to… Position of Captain Hook… Interesting application…_

"What the hell?" He muttered, frowning at the email, wondering why in the world he would get an email from Disneyworld.

That's when the memory hit him, so violently it made his heart ache. He had been sitting in this exact same spot when Liam had brought it up.

" _Oh come on brother, you're not still thinking about what you could've done differently, are you?" Killian asked the man who was sitting on his right hand side._

" _Well maybe if I hadn't…" Liam started but his brother interrupted him, raising his good hand to silence him._

" _Accidents happen, I knew when I got into the fishing business that it wasn't without risk," he tried for the hundredth time, but Liam never wanted to hear it._

" _Aye, but…"_

" _Liam, brother, all the 'buts' in the world can't change the fact that it happened. Okay? Now I could just get myself a hook and be Captain Hook," Killian joked, winking to the man next to him._

" _Oh, aye, you look just like Captain Hook, all you need now is a glass of rum," he said, motioning to the bartender to bring the bottle._

" _Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum?" Killian replied, thanking the bartender and grabbing the now full glass in front of him._

" _The more I think about it, the more I think you'd be perfect to play Captain Hook," Liam agreed, looking at his brother with a glint of malice in his eyes._

" _What are you thinking about?" he asked, wondering what idea his brother had just gotten from the comparison to the famous pirate._

" _Oh nothing, brother, just that you could totally pull it off, you even have the brooding look of a pirate," Liam continued as Killian took a sip from his rum._

" _I do not look like a brooding pirate," Killian groaned, setting the glass back down on the bar._

" _Oh aye you do, I'll prove it to you."_

* * *

The memory of his brother bantering with him just made Killian's heart ache even more as he looked at Liam's usual seat next to him.

Sighing, he read the email again, after all maybe this was the change he needed. He had no one here, no family, not even close friends. Why not go and spend some time away from here, trade the cold damp Ireland for sunny Florida?

After all, he had nothing to lose and nothing keeping him here…

* * *

 _ **So here it is, I know it's starting off slow, but I needed to set everything up. I am planning on posting one chapter a week, since I'm still a couple of chapters short and need to work on them as well as correct the ones I'm posting.**_

 _ **I'd really like to know if you are interested to see where this is going, and if you liked it, so if you could drop me a line it would be really appreciated!**_

 _ **Thanks, and I'll see you next week!**_


	2. 1 - Second star to the right

_**Hey there! I know it's late, but I promised you a chapter today, and so even if it's not really Friday anymore, here it is.**_

 _ **Thanks again to Dancing Doula for the beta job on this, couldn't do it without her!**_

* * *

 **Storybrook, Maine, May 2006, Sunday**

Emma Swan was in the middle of a great dream when a little ball of energy jumped on her bed, climbing all the way up to her head and pulling on the blankets.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up, we're going to Disney," Henry was saying, excited like only a 5 year old could be at 5am.

Groaning, Emma tried to open her eyes, focusing on the little head that was resting on the pillow next to hers.

"Grandpa said you need to get up," he continued, obviously really happy that he had been the one commissioned to wake his mother.

"I am getting up, baby, just give me a minute to wake up," she told him, rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out of them.

Their plane was scheduled to leave at 9am and so they had to be at the airport, which was an hour away, by 7am. That left her about an hour to get up, shower and have breakfast.

"Will I get to see Cap'ain Hook?" Henry asked, his voice full of excitement at the thought of finally meeting his favorite Disney character.

"I'm sure you will, but now you need to go and get dressed. Ask grandma to help while I take a shower," Emma told him, ruffling his hair with her left hand as he scooted off the bed and rushed out as fast as his little legs could allow.

Laughing, the Emma got out of bed, pulling her arms above her head to stretch them. Her son had been obsessed with Captain Hook since he had watched the Peter Pan movie. It was still beyond her that he could love a villain that much, but Henry was completely smitten with the pirate, and she would make sure he would get to see him when they were in Magic Kingdom.

An hour later, all the bags were packed in the minivan and Emma was fastening Henry's seatbelt. The little guy was looking at the Peter Pan book her grandparents had gotten him for his birthday, seeing how obsessed he was with the whole story.

"All set?" David asked the both of them, locking the door to the house before making his way to the car.

"All set," Emma replied, fastening her own seatbelt as her father got into the driver's seat, smiling to his wife who was already sitting on the passenger side.

"Let's go then," her father said, almost as excited as Henry.

"We're going to Disney, baby," Emma exclaimed, turning around to her son to tickle his side, making him laugh.

"Yes, Disney baby," Henry repeated, his voice full of excitement, the Peter Pan book still clutched in his small hands.

They all laughed at that while David pulled the car out of the driveway and on the street. The drive to the airport went by quickly, everyone now fully awake and almost as excited as Henry was. Emma had never been to Disneyworld, and her parents were excited to be taking this trip as a family.

Even if they had been living together for 5 years now, it was the first real trip they were taking together. It had taken quite some time to adapt to having two new people living at home, one of them a newborn baby, but they had all figured it out pretty well in the end.

Emma was now working as the assistant to the sheriff and she had insisted on paying for some of the trip, which was the reason they had waited to do it. Her parents had insisted though, because they thought this was the perfect time to go, since Henry hadn't started school yet and he was still at the age in which he could get totally immersed in the Disney magic. After all, Disneyworld really was the most magical place on earth.

As the Emma settled in her seat in the airplane, making sure that Henry was safely buckled in between her and her mother, she couldn't help but think back to everything that had happened in the last few years.

If someone had told her when she had left that crappy motel in Portland that she would be taking a trip to Disneyworld with her parents and her son 5 years later, she probably would've laughed in his face. She would've had all the reason to do it too, seeing as she hadn't heard from her parents in over 20 years.

They had explained to her everything that happened when she had first called Mary Margaret all these years ago. Emma didn't really care anyway; having them back in her life and knowing they hadn't abandoned her because they didn't love her was enough for her.

It was the seatbelt signal that brought Emma out of her memories, and she turned to look at her parents, sitting on her left, smiling back at her as they could all feel the plane coming to life and starting to move.

Henry didn't seem to be frightened by the imminent take off, and Emma relaxed in her seat too. In 4 hours they'd all be in Orlando.

* * *

 **Orlando international airport, Florida**

"Shuttle for the Port Orleans – French Quarter resort this way please, everyone just get your tickets out," the shuttle driver said to the line of people waiting to get on one of the many Disneyworld bus going to the resorts.

"You have everything?" Mary Margaret asked David as they started walking, and her husband waved the printed tickets in front of her as an answer.

Emma's mom smiled back at him, leaning in to give him a quick kiss as they moved towards the front of the line. Henry's hand in her own, Emma couldn't help but smile at her parents. They were the most perfect couple she had ever seen. The love they shared was almost palpable around them, and Emma sighed, surprising herself by wanting to share that kind of love with someone too.

After Neal, it had taken her a while to glue the pieces of her heart back together, and she had been keeping it safely tucked in a corner since then. She just to realize lately that maybe she just hadn't found anyone worth risking her heart for… Not yet anyway.

It was the heat from outside that took her out of her thoughts as they walked out of the airport and into the shuttle. Henry was still jumping up and down with excitement, asking when he would get to see Captain Hook and go on the Peter Pan attraction.

"Soon, baby, we need to go to the hotel first, then we'll see what time it is," Emma answered him, pushing him into the first available seat, her parents settling right behind them.

The ride to the hotel went quickly as they all watched the introduction video showing on the TV hanging from the ceiling of the bus. The man in the TV was talking all about the different parks, attractions and things to do, making everyone excited to get to the hotel and off to the theme parks.

As soon as they got to the hotel, David went to check in, grabbing the magicbands that would be their room keys, park tickets and fastpass for the next 5 days. Bags were dropped in the two adjoining rooms they had booked, sunscreen rubbed over everyone, and in no time they were back in the bus.

" _Welcome aboard Disney's transportation system. We are on our way to Disney's Magic Kingdom, the most magical kingdom of all…"_ the voice on the intercom was saying, and Emma put her arm around Henry's shoulder, feeling like there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be right now.

* * *

 **Employee quarters, Disney's Magic Kingdom, Florida**

"For the thousand time, Sarah, I am _NOT_ going out with Tinkerbell," Killian Jones repeated to the young woman in front of him.

Sighing, she put her hands on her hips and cocked her head, making her tiara slip a little to the side. Killian was one of the most stubborn men she had ever met. The petite blonde woman playing Tinkerbell had been turning flirting outrageously with him since the first time they'd met, but he was still refusing to act on it.

"Not with _Tinkerbell_ , with Britney, you know she has the biggest crush on you," Sarah continued, reaching up to her head to remove her tiara.

Killian, dressed in his Captain Hook's costume, sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose with his good hand, his hook still resting at his side.

This would've been a surreal sight for anyone normal walking by, but for the Disney's cast members, it was just a typical day at the office. It wasn't unusual for anyone to walk across a couple of princesses talking about what they had for lunch, or even Winnie The Pooh chatting it up with Minnie Mouse in the underground tunnels.

Aurora and Captain Hook having an argument by the coffee machine was nothing short of ordinary.

The two of them had hit it off as soon as they'd met, Sarah probably the only girl here not swooning over the dark looks of the man playing Captain Hook.

"Listen, Sarah, I am just not interested," the man explained again, trying to be calm about it.

"Well if not Britney then take your pick. Half of the women I know would give everything to go out with you," she said, putting the tiara on the table and running a hand through her hair, blond locks cascading all over her shoulders.

"Bloody hell, I do not want to go out with anyone, you know that," Killian groaned, sounding more annoyed than he really was, but knowing that his friend wasn't one to give up easily.

"I get it, Hook, I do, I've got my heart broken a few times too, but you can't stay single all your life," Sarah told him, using the nickname he had gotten from playing the pirate, her voice softer than before as she took a step to put a hand on his shoulder.

The memory of Milah surfaced back in his mind, dark hair and taunting smile making him cringe. What had he been thinking getting married at 22 anyway, he asked himself again, knowing that the answer was just that he hadn't been thinking, too much smitten to care about the future. Said future had come to bite him in the ass though, 3 years later when Milah left him for another man.

"Aye, well, I am good for now, thanks," he said, raising an eyebrow at her and taking a step away towards the changing rooms.

"You are so stubborn, Killian Jones, you sure you're not a real pirate?" the woman asked as he got into the little booth.

He chuckled deeply and gave her one last look before he closed the door behind him, his jeans and shirt tucked under his arm.

"Well, I have been a sailor almost all my life, never pirated any ships though," the muffled voice came from behind the closed door and Sarah shook her head, a smile creeping on the corner of her mouth.

She didn't reply though, getting a cup of coffee instead and leaving him to change out of his Captain Hook costume. It didn't take long before he came back out of the cabin, dressed in an old pair of jeans and dark t-shirt. He really was handsome, she thought, and he knew it too as he gave her a devilish smile that told her he knew exactly what she was thinking.

They both knew it was just a harmless thought, Sarah being way too infatuated with the guy she was dating right now to want anything else, and even if she hadn't been, they wouldn't want to risk the friendship they had been building for the last 6 months.

"I just don't want you to be alone, Killian," Sarah added on a more serious tone, grabbing the bag with her clothes in it, walking to her friend.

"I know, love, but I am good alone. For now anyway," he reassured her, smiling softly.

"I'll see you tonight then," the young woman told him before turning around to get into the dressing room.

"Aye, see you tonight," Killian said as he returned the Captain Hook's costume where it belong and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before leaving the room.

He made his way across the tunnels easily, having walked through them for the better part of the last 6 months. The weather was beautiful outside though, so he decided to get out into the open and walk outside instead of underground, getting out by one of the hidden back doors near the Cinderella castle.

The sun was shining, like it was most of the time in Florida, and he breathed in the hot breeze, walking amongst the thin crowd.

It was early May, and even if it wasn't the least busy time of year, it wasn't that bad either, and it wasn't nearly as crowded as he had seen it when he had first come in the midst of Mickey's Very Merry Christmas party in November or during spring break.

Killian was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly didn't see the woman walking in front of him before it was too late. Taking a step right, he still wasn't fast enough to get out of her way and their shoulders collided, making her drop the bags she was holding.

"I am so sorry, love, I didn't see you there," he apologized, getting down to retrieve her bags as she did the same.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking either," the woman replied, getting down to help him, their eyes meeting as he raised his head to look at her.

A chill ran through Killian's body, making his blood feel alive in his veins as he smiled at her, not able to keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful. Natural blonde hair framing her face in a beautiful way as she smiled back at him, making his heart skip a beat.

They got back on their feet and he handed her the bags, apologizing again.

"No worries, it's all good," she told him, waving the matter with her left hand as she extended her right hand to grab the bags he was still holding.

When their fingers collided, Killian felt like lightning had struck him, time stopping for an instant as he gazed into her eyes, seeing the same feeling reflected in hers. They stayed like that for another long couple of seconds before someone called her name from a distance.

"I should probably get going," the young woman said, turning around to look away at the person who had called her name.

"Aye, have a good day," he agreed and she nodded, wishing him a great day too before she turned around, quickly walking to the family waiting for her a little further down the street.

Killian was too startled to move as he watched her take the hand of the little boy who seemed to be her son. Emma was the name the older woman used to call her and he said it softly, still motionless. Just as if she had heard him, the blonde woman turned around, eyes finding his almost instantly. He felt it again, this weird electricity passing from her eyes to his, making his blood boil.

Then, as soon as it had started, it stopped, the little boy pulling on her hand and making her spin around, evidently eager to start moving again. She turned to him one last time, smiling softly as she started walking away, quickly disappearing into the crowd that was walking into the castle.

When he couldn't see her anymore he turned around too, walking towards Main Street, the ghost of her hand on his still lingering on his skin, making it tingle pleasantly. Maybe Sarah was right after all, maybe it was time for him to start dating again, especially if a meaningless encounter like this could make his head spin like that.

But then again he didn't think he would feel that way with any of the other women that had wanted to go out with him before. He couldn't help but feel like this one was different. Sadly though, she had a kid, so she undoubtedly had a husband too.

Most of all, she was just one of the thousand people here, he probably wouldn't even have noticed her if he hadn't literally run into her. He would most certainly never see her again. This thought saddened him more than he should have, and he shook his head, wondering what had gotten into him.

 **Disney's Port Orleans – French quarter, Florida**

It wasn't that late when Emma, Henry and her parents went back to the hotel that day. After all, they had had an early morning, not counting the plane trip and then the afternoon at Magic Kingdom. At 8pm everyone was tired and had decided against watching the fireworks that night, knowing that they would get some other chance to watch them.

Henry had fallen asleep on the bus back to the hotel and David offered to carry the sleeping form to Emma's room which she accepted gratefully. He had gotten pretty heavy and she was pretty tired herself.

Going in before her father, Emma unlocked the door to her room by a touch of her magicband and pushed opened the door, flicking on the lights. David walked in and slowly put Henry down on one of the beds, caressing his hair softly.

"Goodnight," he said when he backed up, smiling at his daughter as he walked to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks dad, goodnight," she replied, waving at her mom who she could see yawning outside.

David closed the door, the room becoming suddenly silent as all the outside noises were drowned out instantly. Turning around, Emma shot a look at her sleeping son lying on the bed. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and her heart swelled with love.

She looked at him for a few more seconds before turning to get her pyjamas from her still-packed luggage, putting them on the table before grabbing her son's and walking to the bed. Trying not to fully wake him, she undressed him and put on his pyjamas, gathering him in her arms to pull the blankets over so she could tuck him in.

With that done, she went into the bathroom to take a shower, her mind drifting off to the events of the day. She didn't know why, but she just hadn't been able to stop thinking about the man she had bumped into earlier. The stranger's voice still resonated in her head, his deep low Irish accent still making her head spin.

He had smiled at her like no one had in a long time and this smile had warmed her all the way to the tips of her toes, leaving her with this surreal desire to see him again.

Plunging her face under the water spray, she shook her head, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. She would probably never see the man again in her whole life, why was she even thinking about it? Apart from that, she was most happy by herself, with Henry and her parents. She didn't need anyone else in their lives, she wouldn't survive being abandoned again, and the only way she knew of keeping herself from being abandoned was to make sure no one got close to her again.

Turning the water off, she grabbed a towel and got out of the shower. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth before turning off the lights and getting under the blankets with Henry. It was the stranger's eyes that popped in her mind when she closed her eyes, even if she had been trying with all she had to keep him out of her head.

He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were as blue as the ocean, a color that made her want to dive into them, made her want to get lost in their depths, made her want to stare into them until everything else in the world just faded to darkness…

* * *

 _ **So what did you think? I hope you liked this first real chapter, if you did just leave me a word! Maybe I could try to post the next chapter a little earlier next week. If you'd want me too, just tell me.**_

 _ **At the latest, the next chapter will be out by next Friday, hopefully a little earlier than today. Have a great week!**_


	3. 2 - Yo Ho Yo Ho a pirate life for me

_**Hey there everyone! Here's the next chapter. I wanted to post earlier, but I've been fighting this annoying cold and didn't have much energy. It's still earlier than last week though!**_

 _ **I think this is one of my favorite chapter, so I really hope you like it too!**_

 _ **Once again, thanks to DancingDoula for correcting the stupid mistakes my brain can't seem to find by itself. It wouldn't be possible without her!**_

* * *

 **Disney's transportation system, Florida** , **Monday**

"Can I see Cap'ain Hook today, mommy?" Henry asked for the tenth time since they got on the bus to Magic Kingdom.

"Yes, baby, we will go and seem him as soon as he's there," Emma told her son who was sitting on her father's lap, a big smile on his face.

Captain Hook had been gone yesterday when they had arrived at the park and as happy as Henry was to finally be at Disney, the fact that his hero wasn't there had made him quite sad. Today, the character was supposed to be there from 1pm to 4pm, at his usual spot near the Peter Pan attraction. Emma knew if they missed the chance to go see him she would hear about it for the next year to come.

Henry had insisted on wearing the Captain Hook shirt Mary Margaret had gotten him for his birthday, and he couldn't be more excited to meet the "real" pirate.

When the bus finally slowed down to park at his gate, David had to hold Henry a little tighter, keeping him seated until the bus came to a full stop in front of the line of bus stops.

… _and have a magical day, here at Disney's Magic Kingdom,_

the recorded voice was saying when Emma and her parents got up from their seats, getting out of the bus and into the Florida heat.

It was only 9am, but the sun was already shining bright above their heads, the promise of a beautiful day. Holding his mom's hand, Henry was skipping to the entrance of the park, babbling about something that the adults couldn't really hear as they made their way to the gates.

Magicbands were scanned, fingers pushed on the fingerprint reader, and soon everyone was walking around the garden that marked the beginning of Main Street USA. The magic was almost palpable in the air as merchants waved at them from their stores, candies and toys displayed across their glass fronts.

"This place brings back so many memories from when I was younger," Mary Margaret sighed, her eyes nostalgic as she slipped her arm around David, who instantly held her close to his side.

"Oh yes, you worked here when you were in college right?" Emma asked, trying to put together all the information her mother had told her here and there.

"Yes, I was Snow White," her mother replied with a smile, not wanting to speak loud enough for Henry to hear it and for it to shatter the magic of the characters.

"Show White huh?" David asked mischievously, bumping his shoulder with his wife's. "I guess that must make me Prince Charming then," he continued with a grin as Emma laughed at the image of his parents dressed as prince and princess.

"You were always my prince," Mary Margaret whispered, just loud enough for Emma to hear it, before she raised her head, David lowering his to rest a light kiss on her lips.

"Awww," Emma said, not knowing if she wanted to laugh at her mother's completely smitten voice or if she actually thought they were the cutest couple in the whole world.

"Anyway," her mom said, gently slapping a hand on her husband's chest and pulling away to intertwine her fingers with his. "I had applied with one of my really good friends back then, thinking that it would be a great opportunity to do something different for the summer," she explained.

"Didn't you say you went with Regina? I thought you guys hated each other," David asked, knowing for a fact that the two women definitely didn't get along well these days.

"I don't hate her, she probably does hate me though. It was actually the first glitch in our friendship," she explained, shaking her head. "We both auditioned for Snow White, but the people running the audition thought I'd make a better one."

"Where did Regina end up then? Just a regular cast member?" Emma wondered, thinking about how it was definitely a better idea to choose her mom as Snow White.

"Actually, they thought she would make a perfect Evil Queen," Mary Margaret admitted in a shy voice, getting her hand away from her husband's to hide her face in it.

At this Emma couldn't help but laugh. As much as it was an unfortunate thing for the now mayor of Storybrooke, the young woman had to admit that it was an almost perfect match.

"Emma, this is not funny!" her mom objected, her voice still muffled by the hands she was holding to her face.

"You have to admit that the woman was pretty much born to be the Evil Queen," David said shrugging, grabbing his wife's hand back.

"Yes, well that's what everyone said too, which didn't help. The worst part was that I got to spend my days with Daniel, the guy she had a huge crush on," Mary Margaret quickly explained. "Meanwhile, she had to deal with Cora," she continued, her daughter beginning to see why they weren't friends anymore.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't decide who was in charge of Snow White and who was in charge of the Evil Queen. For god's sake it's been what, 30 years?" David protested, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Tell that to Regina; the woman knows how to hold a grudge," Mary Margaret sighed, shaking her head. "Isn't the Buzz attraction that way?" she asked, changing the subject and pointing to the right at the entrance of Tomorrowland.

"I want to do Buzz," Henry said, suddenly interested by the conversation again, pulling on his mom's hand to get to the place his grandma had just pointed to.

"Yes, buddy, we're going to go on the Buzz attraction," David replied, giving his wife her hand back and grabbing his grandson under the arms, hoisting him on his shoulder as the little man giggled with joy.

* * *

 **Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland, Florida**

Emma Swan couldn't help but smile as she looked at her son eating the mac'n'cheese they had gotten in a little quick service lunch window. They had all finished theirs, but he was still trying to scoop up every little yellow noodle at the bottom of the cardboard bowl.

The cheesy sauce was pretty much covering his whole face, and Emma got some baby wipes from the small backpack they had been carrying around since morning. When finally the last noodle was gone, she grabbed a wipe and did her best to clean up the cheese-covered face of her son.

"You're ready to go see Captain Hook?" Emma asked, looking at her watch.

It was almost 1pm and they didn't want to miss him a second time. The morning had passed rather quickly between the attractions of Tomorrowland.

The Buzz shooting had been Henry's favorite and Emma could still hear his victorious screams every time he hit an alien. David had been the best though, beating Emma only by a couple thousand points.

Her parents had then gone to do the Space Mountain roller coaster as Emma and Henry, who was too small to go on that one, waited in line for the Astro Orbiter and then for Stitch's Great Escape. Henry had particularly like the part where Stitch had noisily burped the chili dog he had supposedly eaten, the scent of it making everyone squeal in disgust. Everyone except for Henry who had just laughed out loud.

After a well-deserved lunch, they were now all ready to go and meet the famous Captain Hook. Emma still didn't understand why Henry was that obsessed with the whole movie and why he loved a villain so much, but he did, and she would've done anything to make her son happy.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm ready," her son all but shouted, making her laugh with his eagerness.

"Let's go then," David said, getting up and throwing out the remains of their lunch.

Emma grabbed her son's hand and waited for her parents to join her before they all made their way to the Peter Pan attraction which wasn't too far away from where they had eaten.

It was 1:05 pm when they got to the attraction, and there was already a small queue of people waiting to see the famous pirate. Standing on his tiptoes, Henry tried to get a glimpse of his red hat, but he wasn't tall enough and he stood back on his feet, patiently waiting for his turn.

Tall as they were, Mary Margaret and Emma could see him from where they stood, and Emma's eyes widened.

He was hot.

The man was wearing the usual Captain Hook's costume, complete with the glinting silver hook at the end of his left hand. The hat was resting on his short dark hair and he was smiling at the little boy in front of him, eyebrow raised in a very "piraty" look.

"Actually, I think I like Hook too, when I think about it," Emma's mom bent over to whisper in her daughter's ear, voice laughing as she followed Emma's gaze to the pirate standing a few feet away.

"Yes, well, I agree," Emma replied in the same tone, eyes still fixed on the man now crouching down, writing an autograph for the boy.

When he got up again, his eyes found Emma's and a glint of recognition flashed across his features, gone as quickly as it had appeared. Captain Hook then turned to the little girl in front of him, getting back to take a picture.

It took about 10 minutes for them to get to the front of the line, and by then Henry was so excited he could barely stand still. When it was finally their turn, he walked to his hero with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello there, mate, what's your name?" the pirate asked, getting down to Henry's height and giving him a crooked smile.

"Henry," was all the little boy could get out as he walked closer to the man in front of him.

"That's a nice shirt you've got there, Henry," he said with a wink, pointing at the Captain Hook shirt Henry had insisted on wearing that morning. "Do you want to look at your mom so she can take a picture?" he asked the boy, motioning to Emma who was now standing in front of them both.

Snapping out of the haze she had been in, Emma grabbed her camera, holding it up in front of her to take the picture. Then, she took a couple of steps forward to hand him the autograph book they had bought the day before in prevision of this.

"Thanks love," he whispered as he grabbed the pen and pad she was handing him.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere," Emma couldn't help but say as the man bent over the paper, balancing the book on his hook so he could sign it.

"I do not believe we have met; maybe were you once aboard the Jolly Roger by any chance?" he asked, still concentrating on the signature.

Henry laughed and looked at his mom. "My mom was not on the Jolly Rogers Cap'ain Hook. She's just my mom," he told the pirate as though it was the silliest thing he had heard all day.

"Well then I have never seen you, lass, but it is a pleasure meeting you," he said, offering her a crooked smile and reaching for his hat with his hook, the autograph book now in his good hand.

The little boy was looking at him in awe, almost like he didn't believe that the real Captain Hook was talking to them. Emma was smiling too and reached for the autograph book, thanking him for his time and telling her son that it was time to say goodbye. A little sad, Henry said goodbye, but instead of leaving, he took a step forward and hugged the pirate who was still crouching down.

When her son finally walked towards the exit, Emma couldn't tell whose eyes were sparkling the most intensely, her son's or the pirate's. She smiled at the man, still wondering why she could swear she knew him, but she finally turned away, pushing it out of her mind.

As soon as they had gone out of the way, a couple of boys probably a little older than Henry stepped out of the line towards the pirate. They both had plastic swords and one of them was wearing a Peter Pan hat.

"It is the villain Captain Hook. I am Peter Pan and I will kill you," the one wearing the green hat cried as he walked towards the man, sword raised.

Seeing this, Henry dropped his mom's hand and turned around immediately, running in front of his hero and screaming not to hurt him. Emma shouted for Henry to come back, but he didn't seem to hear her, too occupied in saving the pirate he was so obsessed with.

Not wanting the Peter Pan boy to hurt Henry, the pirate took a step forward, grabbed Henry under the arms and put him back down on the other side. By that time the mom of the two other kids had walked out of the line and was now holding one of them by the arm, the plastic sword in her other hand, visibly not happy with her son.

Captain Hook ruffled Henry's hair and turned back to the other boy who took the opportunity to make the grown man lose his balance by extending his small leg across the path of the pirate. Still half bent from putting Henry down, Hook couldn't regain his balance and ended up falling on his knees, hook hitting the cement floor with a high pitched "clink".

The noise made the mom of the two kids raise her head, and yell at her other son to stop as she took in the scene that was going on. The little boy did stop, but not before slamming his sword pretty violently against Hook's chin, making the man groan softly.

Apologizing profusely, the mom of the two kids walked to the commotion and grabbed her little Peter Pan by the arm, walking towards the exit still apologizing. The pirate-dressed man told her not to worry about it, and she left without saying another word, probably too ashamed of what had just happened.

"Mommy, Cap'ain Hook is bleeding," Henry said worriedly, pulling on his mom's hand.

Emma's eyes left the mom and her two kids who were walking away to rest on the pirate's face. He really was bleeding. The plastic sword had left a small cut on his chin, but it was bleeding generously, small droplets of blood starting to fall to the ground.

The Disney cast member who was there to take care of Captain Hook was already handing him a tissue, and Emma let herself be pulled to the man standing in the middle of the place, still smiling despite all that had happened.

"Are you going to be okay, Cap'ain?" Henry asked fearfully, his voice a little shaky.

The man got down to his level and smile at the boy. "I am fine, mate, do not worry. I have seen much worse," he said with a wink, holding his silver hook in the air.

The girl in charge was standing a few feet away, telling the rest of the line that Captain Hook would have to go away for a while but that he would be back soon. She then walked back to the three of them, whispering a few words in the ear of the pirate.

"Can you make sure he's okay, mommy?" Henry begged, looking at his mom with round pleading eyes.

At this Emma raised her head to look at the cast member who simply shrugged. Turning around, she quickly found her parents standing outside the character area and walked towards them, Henry with her.

"Can you keep an eye on him? I'll just make sure Hook is okay, if it hadn't been from wanting to help Henry all of this wouldn't have happened," she said in a low voice, not wanting her son to hear it.

Leaving Henry with her parents, Emma quickly jogged to catch up with the pirate who was walking towards the back of the building, the other woman still by his side. They all went through the back door and into the small room that was equipped with a water cooler, a few cupboards, a small table and two chairs.

The cast member looked at the man now sitting on one of the chairs, taking in the tear he had made in the costume when he fell on his knees.

"I'll go and get you another pair of pants, Killian, you need anything else?" the woman asked and the man named Killian shook his head, offering a small smile to the girl.

"Thanks, Julie, I am good," he simply said, and with that the cast member disappeared out the door, giving a small nod to Emma as she passed her.

Time seemed to stay still for a few moments as Emma stood by the door, her eyes lost deep in those of the man in front of her, not quite knowing what to do now. It was the blood still dripping from his chin that finally got her out of her gaze.

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" she asked, almost painfully tearing herself away from his gaze, looking around.

"In the right cupboard there," Killian simply said, motioning to it as he spoke.

Emma walked to it and quickly got the red bag out and on the table. Without a word, she pulled the other chair in front of him and sat down, unzipping the first aid kit and foraging through it.

"You did not have to come with me, Emma, I am perfectly fine," he told her, his accent, low and husky, sending a shiver through her spine.

"Oh, so we did meet before then," she said matter-of-factly, getting a disinfecting wipe from the bag.

"Aye," he said at first, then raised an eyebrow and continued. "Actually we ran into each other yesterday. In the literal sense of the word," he added, taking in her furrowed brow.

It took a few seconds for the information to make its way to the right place in her brain, and he saw her face lit up with comprehension.

"Yes, I remember now, you looked less… 'piraty' yesterday," Emma remembered, tearing the paper that held the wipe.

"I most certainly did," he agreed, giving her a charming smile from under the dark eyeliner that gave his eyes even more depth than they already held. "I'm Killian, Killian Jones," he added only a few seconds later.

"Emma Swan, nice to meet you, Hook," she teased, getting a little closer to his face so she could see the cut on his chin.

"I am sorry I didn't say anything earlier. When I'm out there I am Captain Hook all the way through," he explained as she leaned in, her hand resting on his cheek softly.

"I get it, you've gotta keep the magic on for the kids," she agreed, not quite looking in his eyes from fear of getting lost in them again. "This might sting a bit," she warned him as she started disinfecting the cut.

"Do not worry, love, I have managed bigger injuries than this," he said laughing as he held out the hook that was standing at the place of his left hand.

"Oh so it's not just a prop?" Emma asked, still concentrating on cleaning the small wound.

"Aye, fishing accident," he simply said as she now applied herself to clean the trail of blood left on his neck.

She just nodded, not wanting to ask too many questions to a stranger. Bending a little lower to get her eyes on the half dried blood, she pressed her warm fingers on the side of his neck, leaving goosebumps on his skin.

Her touch was light, soft and he sighed almost imperceptibly under it as she slowly washed all of the blood away from his skin. Emma couldn't help but let her fingers linger a little longer than necessary when she was done, loving how his skin felt under her hand, unwilling to lose the feeling now.

Finally, she took her hand off him and turned around to discard the bloodstained wipe, dropping it into the bin under the table.

"How does Captain Hook feel about _Bandaids_?" she asked, winking as she grabbed the smallest one she could find in the kit.

"I am guessing I do not have much of a choice if I want to go back out there," Killian answered, shrugging, his eyes burning a hole into the back of her neck as she willed herself not to turn around, ripping the wrapping slowly.

When she did turn around, she didn't look at him, lowering her head to see what she was doing as she stuck the bandage on his chin. It was almost completely under it, so hopefully no one would see it.

"I will just have to say that it was a battle scar, inflicted by the mighty Peter Pan," the man said, just as if he had read her mind and understood what she was thinking.

"Does it happen often?" Emma asked, throwing the wrapper over the wipe in the bin and backing off to look at her work.

"More often than you would think, aye," he told her with a smile. "I guess that's what you get for being a villain," he continued, winking at her.

Emma simply smiled, nodding at his words.

"Well, villain or not, my son is obsessed with Captain Hook, and you just made his day. Well, probably more like his year," Emma confessed, knowing how excited Henry would be when she got back outside.

"My pleasure, love," he whispered, the low and husky voice wrapping around those three simple words and making Emma's heart skip a beat.

"I mean it, thank you. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process too," she apologized, suddenly remembering the whole point of her being there.

"Don't worry about it." He casually brushed it off with his hook, his right hand landing softly on Emma's, just like if he too had been missing the touch of her skin.

Their eyes locked again, this time nothing to distract them from just staring into each other. The deep blue ocean of his eyes made Emma feel like she was lost at sea, but the weirdest thing was that she never wanted to be found again, perfectly content with staring into them for all of eternity.

His hand was still over hers, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand as he smiled at her; she almost forgot to breathe.

Next thing they knew, the door of the little room was opening and the girl from earlier burst in, carrying the new costume as promised.

"Killian, we need to…" she started as she turned her head to look at them, taking in the scene in front of her. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt anything?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," Emma quickly said, getting up from her chair, reluctantly pulling her hand away from his as she turned her head to look at the cast member. "He's all patched up and good to go," she added with a smile, trying to dissipate the tension that was still lingering in the air.

"Great, now if you could just change, we can go back outside," the girl said, handing Killian the new pair of pants.

"I think I'll just go," Emma told them both, motioning to the door.

"Wait for me there; I want to say goodbye to your son before you go," he said hastily before she had the chance to leave. Emma nodded, telling him she would wait for him by the attraction.

Walking out of the back door and into the sun, Emma found her parents sitting on a bench near the Peter Pan attaraction, and Henry all but bounced to her when he saw her.

"Is he okay, mommy? Is Cap'ain Hook gonna be okay?" he asked, his little voice all worried and Emma smiled.

"He's okay, baby, he asked me to tell you that he would come and say goodbye before we leave," she added, making his eyes sparkle with joy as he went to stand near the attraction again, waiting for the pirate.

He came out a few minutes later, his Captain Hook costume back on, and Emma thought that he really was meant to play the pirate; he looked like one, walked like one, hell, he even sounded like one.

Killian came to kneel next to Henry and gave him a big hug, whispering something in his ear. Henry giggled, the sound making his mom smile too as she watched him whisper something back in his ear

Then the pirate got back up and ruffled Henry's hair, motioning for him to go join his parents. His eyes caught Emma's again, and she mouthed a quiet "thanks". He inclined his hair, reached for his hat with his hook, and with a last smile turned around to go back to his spot and greet the next person in line.

Henry ran back to her mom and grandparents after a last look at his hero. When he reached them, the smile on his face could've lit the entire Magic Kingdom, and Emma thought her parents were absolutely right. Seeing the magic in his eyes right now was worth more than everything in the whole wide world.

Taking her son by the hand, Emma started walking towards the next attraction they had fastpasses to, shooting a huge smile to her parents.

"So, Henry, are you glad you met Captain Hook?" David asked, taking the other hand of his grandson, making him skip over the crack in the cement.

"Oh yes, he was amazing," the young boy said with delight, skipping over the next crack.

"What did he tell you in the end?" Mary Margaret asked the boy, wondering what could've made him so cheerful. "It seemed important," she added seriously.

"Oh it was. But I can't tell you, it's a secret," he said with a smile, closing both his eyes in an attempt at a wink that made both his grandparents and his mom laugh out loud.

"Well, if it was a secret from Captain Hook, you must be a pirate too then," Emma whispered to his son, making it sound important.

"Yes, when I'm older I will be just like him," Henry said with a smile.

That made Emma shake her head and look at her parents who simply shrugged. Oh well, as long as he was like Killian Jones and not like the real Captain Hook, she guessed it would be okay.

* * *

 _ **I really hope you liked it, and I'd really like for you to drop me a word to tell me if you did! Next chapter will be posted next Friday at the latest.**_

 _ **I'm almost done with the whole story, only one more chapter to write, so hopefully then the updates will be more regular as I will only need to correct chapters before I post.**_


	4. 3 - Fate is kind

_**Hey there everyone! I know I'm super late with that, last week has been CRAZY busy, and I just got some time to post this tonight. I should be sleeping, since I work super early tomorrow morning, but I had to get it out here.**_

 _ **I really hope you like it!**_

 _ **As always, huge thanks to DancingDoula for correcting all the grammar mistakes, for helping me with some wording and for having my back. I am so glad she is my beta!**_

* * *

 **Disney's cast member house #137, Florida, Monday**

"I tell you, Sarah, this girl is something else," Killian Jones was saying as Sarah made her way across the living room to drop herself into the big cushions of the couch in front of him.

"So yesterday you were saying how you didn't want to date, and now you can't get this girl out of your head? How did that happen?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. This couldn't be happening after he had told her that he didn't want anything romantic to do with any woman.

"I never said I didn't want to date, I said that I did not want to go out with Tinkerbell," he contradicted and she rolled her eyes, of course he would say something like that now.

"Britney," she corrected for what she thought must be the hundredth time, although she had to admit that pretty much all of them were still calling him Hook all the time.

"That is not the point," Killian groaned, annoyed.

"What is the point then may I ask?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow and throwing him a sarcastic look.

"The point is that Britney is _not_ Emma," he simply said, crossing his arms in front of him as he stared at her.

"Okay okay, what is it about her then?" she asked, knowing that for Killian to be talking to her about it there had to be something going on.

"I'm not quite sure. It just felt different. I felt drawn to her in every single way," he explained, running a hand through his hair. "I have no idea why," he added.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she replied. He did look like he had turned the question in his head every single way he could think of, but still had that puzzled look on his face that told her that he hadn't found an answer quite yet.

"Are you going to see her again then?" Sarah asked, still hoping that he would go out and get to know someone beside the handful of people they were living and working with.

"I still do not know if she has a husband, although it does not seem likely. I am pretty sure that she felt the same way from how she acted," he told her, lost in his thoughts.

"Do you have her number?" she asked, not bothering to take into account the husband thing. If she had one she would just tell him, and if she didn't, well, he had all the reasons in the world to call her.

"Not exactly, but I know where they are staying," he replied with a grin. "I told her little boy that Captain Hook might need some help later and he just told me that he could find him at the Port Orleans hotel," he explained to Sarah who gave him an aghast look.

"Killian, you used her kid to find out where she was staying?" she exclaimed, half horrified and half amazed at how he had managed to find out where the woman and her parents were sleeping.

"Aye, well, I didn't actually ask him, he just told me, not going to complain about it," he shrugged, smiling sheepishly at her and she couldn't help but laugh. "I meant some help when he was older, I never thought he would tell me where he was staying," he added as she continued laughing.

"You do know that there are _two_ Port Orleans hotels right? Riverside and French quarters? Plus hundreds of rooms in each?" she asked. His face went blank for a moment, but a few seconds later he shrugged and smiled again.

"That is not really a problem, love," he told her. "I agreed to run an errand for Mike at the Port Orleans hotels, both of them, tomorrow afternoon. Maybe I will get lucky," he said, answering the question she hadn't spoken but that was definitely on her mind.

Sarah laughed at how simple he made it sound. He must really want to see that woman again, she thought, never having seen him willing to go through so much as walking over to the bus stop to go on a date.

"What will you do then?" she asked, wondering what he had in mind for that woman who seemed to have won him over already.

"I'm not quite sure yet. Maybe take her to see the Fantasmic show tomorrow evening?" he tried, looking for her approbation.

She nodded approvingly, impressed. "Oh, the big guns, that should work very well," she agreed, seeing the relief on his face as she did.

"Aye, well I will do that then," he decided, crossing his hands behind his head and settling further into the couch cushions.

"You're not scared someone will see you and will tell Britney?" she asked, not knowing if he wanted anyone to know he was dating.

"Why? I mean, it is not because I do not want to date, I just do not want to date _her_ ," Killian told her, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

Laughing, Sarah looked at him for a moment, knowing that if he had his mind set on doing this for that woman, he must be really into her. He would really need a lot of Disney magic if he wanted this to work, she then thought as he started whistling a tune from Peter Pan.

* * *

 **Disney's Animal Kingdom, Florida, Tuesday**

Henry hadn't been able to stop talking about his encounter with Captain Hook the next day, his constant chattering not helping Emma forget what had happened.

Her meeting with the Captain, well second meeting if she counted the time they bumped into each other in Magic Kingdom, had left her with a weird sense of warmth. It started in the pit of her stomach, and rose up to her cheeks every time she as much as thought about him, which was pretty often seeing how Henry couldn't stop talking about him.

They were waiting in line right now for the Kali River Rapids attraction, leaving her way too much time to think, and she shook her head. Catching the movement from the corner of the eye, her mother turned around to face her, leaving David to play battle of thumbs with Henry.

"What's on your mind?" Mary Margaret asked, a concerned look on her face as they walked a little further in the queue, entering a room who seemed in the middle of the jungle.

"I don't know, just thinking about my encounter with..." Emma started, making sure Henry wasn't listening. "Hook, well Killian Jones really," she explained once she was sure that her son was too busy to hear her.

"Oh, he was hot, I'd be thinking about it too if I were you," Mary Margaret said laughing as she bumped her shoulder with Emma's.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get him out of my mind, it was weird. I don't think I've felt any pull towards anyone since Neal, and then yesterday it was…" she tried putting some words onto what she was feeling, but it wasn't that easy. "Let's just say that it was unexpected. I felt almost irresistibly drawn to him, like there was an inexplicable force between us," she continued, looking at her mom.

"I guess with some people you really do feel a connection almost instantly. It was like that for your father and me you know? Even if at first we didn't really like each other," she said, shooting a glance at David who met her eyes, winking at her before turning his attention back to his grandson.

Emma, noticing the exchange between her parents, couldn't help but smile; it was hard to imagine those two not being crazy about each other, but she had heard the story and knew that it hadn't always been that way.

"I can't believe you didn't leave him your number or something," her mom was continuing, shaking her head.

"Yeah well, it's not exactly like I could date him. He's here, I'm in Maine, and he's Captain frigging Hook. What would I tell Henry?" Emma said as they walked into the last part of the waiting area.

"Now you're just making excuses," Mary Margaret told her. "Plus, Henry probably wouldn't even recognize Killian out of his costume, I mean, you didn't," she argued, walking a little faster to catch up with the boys who were almost ready to walk on the revolving platform.

"Maybe I am," she agreed shrugging; it was pretty scary to be feeling those things for a stranger. "Anyway, what are you guys planning on doing tonight?" she asked, trying to change the subject of the conversation.

It worked pretty well, and Emma's mom smiled at her. "We're having dinner at the Wolfgang Puck restaurant in Disney's Springs, maybe do a little of shopping and walk by the water," she said and Emma smiled.

"Sounds great," she replied. Her parents had wanted to take an evening out alone, and since Animal Kingdom closed at 5pm, tonight seemed the perfect night for them to go.

"You sure you don't mind?" her mom asked for the second time today as they followed the cast members' signs.

Emma didn't answer at first, walking carefully on the rotating platform to one of the small rafting boats moving at the same speed as the platform. They all settled in the round boat, Henry between David and Emma, her mom sitting on her other side.

"Of course I don't, we'll just go back early, maybe enjoy the pool and then have a quiet evening. It's perfectly okay," Emma agreed once they were all buckled and ready for the ride.

Smiling, Mary Margaret thanked her again and then looked at Henry.

"You ready to get wet, buddy?" she asked, wondering just how much they would get wet, but since it was a really warm day, some water would be more than welcome.

"I want to be soaked," he laughed, referring to the sign standing at the end of the line which David had read to him as they walked past it.

 _You_ _ **will**_ _get wet; you_ _ **might**_ _get soaked._

Obviously, the little boy was hoping for the latter. Laughing at her son's answer, Emma looked at the river they were about to enter thinking he might just get his wish.

As soon as they were off the launching platform, the little round rafting boat started bumping around, small droplets of water flying everywhere. Henry was the first to spot the big drop a little further down the stream, screaming with delight as he pointed at it, excitedly.

Emma grabbed the side of the boat as it went closer to the edge, and she could now see the whole drop. It was huge, and when the raft finally tipped over it, she felt her stomach clench as the boat fell down the stream. Next thing she knew, the whole river seemed to flow out of its bed and land in the boat, pushed by the landing of the boat.

This was the biggest drop by far, but the raft continued to go down the river, turning and bumping against the edges as it went. They were all properly soaked as the raft pulled back onto the round platform, smiles high on their drenched faces.

Emma held Henry's hand until they were up on the small wooden walkway that led them back into the park, then she let it go to twist her shirt between her hands, a good quantity of water dripping from it as Henry giggled. His hair was sticking out in weird angles, water keeping it straight, and Emma's heart was light as she looked at her parents, both as wet as she was.

"Well that was refreshing," David laughed as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair that had still found a way to get wet even from under it.

"We really did get soaked," Mary Margaret laughed as she took in the sight of her daughter, grandson and husband.

"Let's do it again!" Henry exclaimed, making everyone laugh, and Emma thought to herself that this day had been pretty much perfect.

Disneyworld had this magical way of bringing everyone back to being a child who saw the world with some kind of amazing wonder: sun glowing brighter, forest smelling greener, water feeling nicer.

At that precise moment, Emma thought she had it all; this day could not get any better.

* * *

 **Disney's Port Orleans – French Quarter resort, Florida, 4.23pm**

Emma's parents had come back with them to the hotel, seeing that they had to take a shuttle to a resort before taking another one to Disney's springs.

Saying goodbye to the both of them, Emma and Henry had then gotten ready to go to the pool.

"Wait a minute, kid, I'm just going to get some more shampoo from the reception," she said to Henry who was jumping towards the pool already.

Reluctantly turning away from the water shining under the sun, Henry grabbed his mother's hand and followed her. When she walked around the corner, she couldn't help but stop on the spot, her mouth gaping in surprise as she took in the sight of the man standing just in front of the reception desk. Captain Hook was talking to the receptionist. Except he wasn't really Captain Hook, or the pirate had traded his Captain's uniform for a pair of light jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that probably made his eyes stand out beautifully.

That's the moment he chose to turn around, gazing her way, a smile lighting up his features as he recognized her and Henry. He told the woman at the desk he would be back and then turned around, walking towards them.

"Killian, hi," she managed, and he gave her a dazzling smile, visibly happy to see her.

"Hello, how are you?" he casually asked, stopping in front of her, blue eyes still fixed on her face.

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" Emma asked, wondering if somehow them meeting was some sort of magic or if there was a rational explanation. Then she realized that maybe it sounded like a little harsh, and she gave him a sheepish grin, hoping that he wouldn't think she didn't want him here.

"Pirate secret," he told her, winking.

She turned to see if Henry had seen him, but he had gone to sit at the small children's play area and was now invested in some sort of block construction with another girl about his age.

"Oh, I see," she replied, a small smile creeping up on the corner of her mouth as she put two and two together.

She had to admit that she was pretty happy he had found a way to see her again. The fact that she hadn't left him her number had annoyed her more than she would've cared to admit if anyone had asked.

"Aye, well, the lad told me you were staying at the Port Orleans hotel; I am just very lucky that I ran into you so easily," Killian said with a laugh, making a face that clearly meant he didn't believe that it would happen.

"I didn't even know he knew the name of the hotel," Emma told him, laughing as well while he just kept looking at her.

They both stayed frozen for a few seconds, simply looking into each other's eyes. Killian was the one to break the moment after a while, looking at his feet for a second.

"Anyway," he said when he raised his head back again. "Any chance you want to come and watch the Fantasmic show with me?" he asked, hopeful, but his smile fell a little off his face as he took in her expression.

"My parents are on a date night, so I have to stay here with Henry," she said apologetically, turning to look at her son who was still playing at the other end of the room.

"Well I meant you and the lad of course, I am sure he would love the show," he explained, smile back on his face as he followed her gaze to Henry. "Except if the boy's dad would prefer if I did not go out with you," he continued, looking unsure of his suggestion.

Her face changed, taking in what he had just said, her mouth opening in a soft "o" before she closed it again, looking at her feet.

"I don't think that will be a problem seeing as Henry doesn't even know who his father is," she explained, raising her eyes back to his, shrugging.

At this, Killian gave her a sorry glance that was soon replaced by one more mischievous. "Well then you have no reason not to come, don't you, love?" he said, grinning at her.

Emma was still thinking about it when she realized that Henry had stopped playing and was now standing next to her, eyes fixed on Killian. She wondered if he would recognize him.

"This is my friend Killian," Emma said, tussling the little guy's hair as he kept staring at the man in front of him.

"You look just like Cap'ain Hook," the little boy said, eyes wide as he smiled up at Killian.

"Aye, well I am no pirate, but Captain Hook is my favorite Disney character," the man said, looking at Emma from the corner of his eyes. Obviously Henry hadn't realized that he had met him already.

"Really?! Mine too!" Henry exclaimed, grinning enthusiastically as he turned around to his mom with a look that showed how absolutely amazing he thought this new information was. "Mommy can your friend come swimming too?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

"I am working now, but maybe we could all do something together later, if your mom's agrees," he said, smiling at Emma.

His smile warmed her heart, and she took a deep breath. She really wanted to spend the evening with him, but at the same time, she had only known him for a day. She had to think about Henry, although her son seemed to be more than excited to go out with him.

"Please, mommy, say yes?" her little boy asked, giving her a pleading look.

"Maybe your mom has something else planned for tonight; that would be okay too," Killian said, politely giving her an out.

It was the way he looked at her, understanding that she was somewhat reluctant to go out with him after knowing him for so little time that made her decide to say yes after all.

"Why not? What time do we need to leave?" she asked as Henry jumped up and down with all the excitement proper to a child.

"I'll be here at 6.30pm," he said, looking into her eyes and making her shiver with the intensity of his gaze.

"Good, we'll see you later then," Emma said as Henry waved to the man walking away back to the desk.

Still a little lost in the moment, the young woman turned around, grabbing her son's hand and walking towards the pool, all thoughts of shampoo forgotten…

* * *

 _ **So what think you think? Anyone excited to have them go see the Fantasmic show?**_

 _ **I will definitely try to have the next chapter up by Friday, but this week is even more hectic than the last one… Some reviews would definitely motivate me though! ;)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! See you soon!**_


	5. 4 - It was Fantasmic!

_**Hey there! Here is the new chapter! I really wanted to get it out tonight, but it's been one hell of a week… Worked 12h a day since last Sunday, and I will be working all weekend too… BUT I found some little time to finish correcting this chapter for you. I really like this one, I had so much fun writing it, and Fantasmic is my favorite Disney show so it brings back a lot of memory.**_

 _ **Anyway, enough talking! Here with the chapter! As always, thanks to DancingDoula for her amazing work!**_

* * *

 **Disney's Port Orleans – French Quarter resort, Room 412**

It was exactly 18:29 pm when Emma heard a knock on the door, and Henry shot up from the bed to open the door, the cartoons on TV suddenly less interesting compared to the man who was coming to get them.

"We're ready," the little boy said as he opened the door, Emma laughing in the background as she turned off the TV and grabbed her purse.

"I can see that, mate," Killian laughed, tussling Henry's hair before shooting a look at Emma. "Ready too?" he asked with one of those smiles that made butterflies appear in her stomach.

She nodded to Killian that she was, trying not to think about everything she was feeling when he looked at her that way. Excited, Henry skipped outside of the room, grabbing a hold of Killian's prosthetic hand, not quite realizing it as he kept talking nonsense about Neverland and Captain Hook.

"Just tell me if he's annoying you," Emma whispered in his ear as she closed the door behind them, still a little shocked at the suddenness of her new plans as much as she was happy about them.

The look Killian offered her warmed her in every possible way as he kept holding her son's hand, Henry totally in love with the man already.

"He could never annoy me, love," he told her, warm fingers brushing against hers but not getting as far as holding her hand, as the three of them walked out of the hotel and into the shuttle area.

* * *

 **Disney's Hollywood Studios, Florida**

Killian Jones couldn't help but smile as he took in the family portrait they offered with Emma and Henry. The little boy was sitting between the two of them, looking around at the crowd of people pouring in to watch the show. Emma was sitting on the left side of her son, looking for something in her small backpack on the ground in front of her, a smile lighting up her features.

He couldn't help but stare as he looked at her, still a little dazed that she had actually agreed to go out with him, and to bring her son. He had never been one to love kids, but Henry had won his heart from the moment he had seen him the day before-his Captain Hook t-shirt strained across his chest as he tried to defend him against the little Peter Pans.

It had been only a little after 8pm when they had sat down. The show was starting at 9pm, but it was so popular that the big round area was already more than half filled with people like them who were excitedly waiting for Fantasmic to start. A little over half an hour later, almost all of the front seating area was filled, the air buzzing with excitement.

Getting out of his thoughts, Killian realized that Emma was smiling at him and he raised an eyebrow, silently questioning her.

"I can't believe I'm here," she answered simply, looking around her. "I haven't done anything this spontaneous in forever," she continued, her eyes coming back to settle on his as she talked.

"Spontaneous is good; I am glad you decided to come with me," he told her, holding her gaze.

Between them, Henry had begun to doze off at regular intervals, head bobbing every few seconds. Emma laughed, drawing him to her and laying his head on her lap. Eyes already closed, the young boy put his feet up and settled them on Killian's lap. Seeing this, Emma went to move her son, but he stopped her, shaking his head. He was fine like that.

"We will wake him when the show starts," Killian assured her, putting his good hand softly on Henry's small feet.

"Disney can sure be tiring," Emma said as she brushed hair away from her son's forehead, looking at his already sleeping face.

"Oh aye, it is, especially at this age," he agreed. He had seen a lot of sleeping kids since he had started working there. "It still amazes me how they can fall asleep everywhere. You wouldn't believe, I have even seen them sleep through the Magic Kingdom's fireworks," he continued, his eyes following hers to rest on Henry.

"We actually went back to the hotel before the fireworks yesterday. Henry was already asleep," Emma said as she raised her eyes back up, meeting his.

"So you never saw the Magic Kingdom fireworks then?" he asked incredulously. They had always been his favorite.

Emma simply shook her head.

He couldn't believe it. Those fireworks had a way of making you believe in magic again, whether you were 5 or 95 years old.

"I will take you out then. We can spend the evening in Magic Kingdom, watch the lightshow and the fireworks," he said and she responded with a smile.

"I leave on Saturday; I can probably get my parents to look after Henry on Friday," Emma agreed, and Killian wondered if she knew that he meant it as a date.

"It's a date then," he replied, clearing any misunderstanding there could be. "I remember the first time I saw them; Disneyworld is already magical as it is, but those fireworks are something else," he explained, his eyes dreamy, the memories sparkling in them.

"How long ago was that? Have you been working here for a while?" Emma asked, hands still caressing Henry's forehead.

"Not that long," he began, shaking his head. "It has been about 6 months or so? It does go by really quickly though," he explained, feeling like it had been only yesterday he had arrived at Orlando International airport, a lonely suitcase as sole belongings.

"What made you want to work here?" Emma inquired, probably wondering what pushed a grown man to work as Captain Hook.

It wasn't the first time someone had asked, and the question always brought back the memory of his brother. He felt a flicker of hurt run across his features before he pushed the memory away. The way she was looking at him now made him think that she probably saw it, but she didn't say anything as he turned his head to look at the water, the face of his brother now clear in his mind.

"My brother applied for me, inside joke," he began, waving his prosthetic in the air as explication. "I was a fisherman, he was the captain, but I was the one with the missing hand," Killian continued, his eyes fixed away.

He was silent for a while, lost in his memories and Emma didn't press him, probably knowing just too well how hard it was to talk about some things. He did want to tell her though. This thought surprised him, since he had never really told the story to anyone except Sarah.

"Liam, my brother," he added before pausing for a moment. "He kept saying I looked like a brooding pirate, told me I would make a perfect Captain Hook."

Killian let out a deep chuckled, halfway between grief and acknowledgement that his brother had always been right.

"You do make a perfect Captain Hook, but I don't think it's because you're a brooding, one-handed man," Emma said smiling. "I think it's because you care about everything here, you know, making magic come to life."

At those words, he looked up at her, eyes meeting as a weird electric current ran all the way from his head down his spine. She hadn't said much, but her words had hit the right spot. He really did want to make a difference in kids' lives.

"Aye, well, maybe my brother thought it too," he simply said, wishing that his brother had lived to see him now.

"You never asked why he did it?" the young woman asked once more, and he sighed, waiting a few seconds before he answered.

"He died a few weeks before I got the email from human resources," he simply said, not really knowing what else to say.

Silence then fell between the two of them, the fact that they were surrounded by thousands of people somehow not affecting what was going on in this tiny bubble around them. Emma raised her hand, resting it on his left arm, not saying anything at first.

"I'm sorry. It sounds like you were pretty close," she said, her voice soft as silk.

He nodded, covering her hand with his good one. "He was my brother, my co-worker, and my friend. I was lost. That's why I decided to come here when I got the email," he finished, his thumb mindlessly drawing patterns on the top of her hand.

"I'm sure he would think you've done amazingly well," Emma told him, and the weight of the newly shared story combined with the warmth of her hand under his making him feel incredibly close to her, almost as if he had known her all his life. "He'd be really proud," she added.

Smiling, he thanked her, his eyes getting so lost in hers that they didn't realize at first that the lights were starting to go down. She opened her mouth, about to add something when she was cut by a voice coming from all around them.

 _Imagination…_

At this word, Emma shook Henry awake so that he wouldn't miss the show, taking her hand from under Killian's and breaking the bubble around them. People around them grew suddenly quieter, everyone's eyes searching for the source of the voice.

Next to him, Emma took Henry on her lap and almost imperceptibly scooted up closer to Killian, thighs not quite touching, as the little guy yawned, his eyes searching like everybody else's. For a moment, he wondered if she felt the loss of his touch as much as he felt the loss of hers-the ghost of her warm hand under his hand haunting him, making him want to reach out for it again.

He kept his hands to himself though, not quite knowing if she would welcome it or think it inappropriate. After all, she had only reached for him to give comfort, understanding that somehow all the words in the world rested in this simple gesture.

"Look, it's Mickey Mouse!" Henry squealed in delight at the sight of the magician-dressed mouse who was now making water spring up from the small artificial river running between the scene and the sitting area.

Killian then turned his attention to what was going on in front of him, even if by now he knew the show almost by heart. He still loved to see it, the projection of different parts of Disney movies against the water stream still as impressing as the first time.

Small droplets of water reached all the way to them a few times, and he had to physically restrain himself from brushing a stray lock of hair that stuck to Emma's face because of the water.

It happened so slowly and so gradually that Killian didn't even realize it at first, but they ended up with their legs pressed against each other's, her warm skin pushed against his jeans, heat radiating through the thin material. In this position, he could feel every one of her movements and it was quite distracting.

By the time the dragon materialized on stage, the young woman was so caught up in the show that he could feel her shiver. The beast breathed fire and her hand reached for his thigh as the heat of the flames hit their faces. He could've swore his heart skipped a beat as she did, and he quickly got a hold of her hand with his good one, not wanting to lose her touch again.

Her eyes were still fixed ahead, but Killian could feel her softly squeeze his hand as the events unravelled on the stage and on the water, boats carrying Disney couples, dancing to the music as they made their way around the stage. He couldn't help but look at her face as the show came closer to the end, feeling more than seeing the goosebumps that ran on her arms from the music and everything.

Music continued for a few seconds and he allowed himself to look at her from the corner of his eyes. Hers were sparkling, the lights of the fireworks that were concluding the show reflecting in the unshed tears that laid there. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, too hypnotized by what had gone on in front of her to turn and look at him.

The crowd erupted in applause, Henry giggling as he clapped his hands, visibly pleased with the whole thing. His mom had regained some sort of hold on herself and she turned to look at Killian, beaming a thousand-watts smile at him. He smiled back at her, releasing her hand so that they could both applause too, but never quite turning away from each other.

Magic was still floating in the air, he was feeling it and was pretty sure she could feel it too. Fantasmic was so full of it that it was inevitable; magic was everywhere.

* * *

 **Hollywood Studios Bus stops area, Florida**

The line for the Port Orleans resorts was already pretty long when the three of them got there, and Emma sighed as she took the sight in. They definitely wouldn't be able to get on the first bus, maybe not even the second one.

It had taken them awhile to get out of the show's area, spectators slowly walking out, pressed onto each other like grains of sand going down a funnel. There had been _a lot_ of people, and so it had taken a while for them to walk out, going around the back of the park with the other spectators.

Fireworks were starting over the main street when they had finally gotten close to the park entrance, and Emma could still hear them pop behind them, flickers of colored lights illuminating the dark evening night.

They took their place in the queue waiting for the hotel shuttle, Henry pulling at his mom's hand, clearly tired of walking. Killian was still with them, and for the second time she turned to him, asking him if he was sure he wanted to see them back to the hotel.

"Aye, I am sure," he replied, obviously not discouraged by the crowd of people waiting for the bus to their hotel.

Emma was about to add something when Henry pulled at her hand again. "Mommy, my feet hurt," he whined, eyes half closed from sleep.

"Come here," the young woman said, bending down to pick up her son, hoisting him up on her right hip, arms around his body.

As soon as he was off his feet, the little boy threw his arms around his mom's neck, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder, eyes closing instantly. Resting her cheek against Henry's soft hair, Emma smiled, breathing in the fresh breeze that was blowing across them. One of the buses coming into the bus area turned towards them, its top showing "Port Orleans Resorts".

Emma bent a little, trying to grab the backpack she had left on the ground without dropping Henry. Killian was faster though.

"I got it," he simply said, picking up with his prosthetic and pressing his good hand to the small of her back as he swung the bag across his shoulder.

"Thanks," she whispered as they began walking, the flow of people slowly getting on the bus, sitting down wherever they could, but quickly staying up as all the seats were taken.

She had been right, and they weren't able to get into the first bus. Thankfully though, there was another one not even 5 minutes later, and they got on that one, even if there weren't any more seats left by the time they got on it.

Killian made his way to the back of the bus and Emma followed him, awkwardly trying to hold on to Henry's sleeping form and to the bar at her left when the bus started moving again.

"I'm guessing you regret not going straight home now, don't you?" she said to Killian, eyes finding him even in the darkness of the bus.

"Let me hold him," he simply said in answer, putting the backpack down between his legs and holding his arms out.

Considering his proposition, Emma looked at him for a few seconds. On one side, she barely knew him, but she did have a really good feeling about him. On the other, her back was killing her, and Henry wouldn't be better if she fell on the ground due to a rougher turn of the bus.

"You sure? He's heavy," she asked, not wanting him to feel obligated to help her.

"Aye, I can manage," he assured her as she half reluctantly untangled her son's arms and legs from around her, handing him to the man in front of her before the streetlight turned green again.

She eyed him with concern as he carefully grabbed the sleeping body, holding him close to his. Henry, evidently not minding the change of arms around him, cuddled against Killian's side, hands grabbing the collar of his shirt and head resting on his shoulder.

Anyone looking in on the three people in front of them definitely would've thought they were one happy family, and as she raised her eyes up again after sliding the backpack down to her own legs, Emma almost did too.

Killian was looking at her sleeping son with a look of pure awe on his face, and it made heat pool down to the bottom of her belly as she took it in. There was a small smile on his lips as he held the small body, one arm thrown around the metal pole, good hand resting against Henry's shoulder.

When he raised back his head to look at her, he was met by a smile as Emma mouthed a silent thanks and he nodded, eyes locking for a moment.

The bus ride back to the hotel wasn't too long, but Emma was grateful that she hadn't had to hold her son all throughout it.

… _and welcome home._

The voice was finishing as the bus came to a stop in front of the hotel, people slowly getting out. Standing next to the back door, they were out quickly, walking silently across the hotel lobby and towards the room she was staying in with Henry.

"You're sure you're okay carrying him?" Emma asked as they went past the reception, shooting a glance at Killian.

"Perfectly okay, do not worry about it," he said patiently, probably knowing that it was weird for her to have someone help her with her son.

It was kind of weird, she thought, as they made her way to her room. After all, Emma always had been alone to take care of Henry. Yes, she had her parents, and she was really grateful for it, but she had never dated anyone long enough to let him close to Henry. Killian had gotten closer to him than anyone except for David and Mary Margaret. While scaring her, she was happy that they had got to spend this evening all together.

They soon came to a halt in front of the room 412, and Emma waved her magicband over the sensor, waiting for the small click telling her that the door was unlocked before she pushed it open, walking into the room. She motioned for Killian to lay Henry on the bed, and he did softly, brushing a curl away from his forehead before he turned around and walked back to the door.

Emma followed him, stopping to rest her shoulder against the door frame, Killian standing in front of her outside the room.

"Thanks for the great evening," she started, smiling sleepily. "It was a really magical show."

"I am glad you liked it," he said, smiling back to her as his eyes ran across her face, hesitating for a quick moment over her lips. "I had an amazing evening too," he continued, giving her a look that she couldn't quite decipher.

He leaned in, and for a second she thought he was going to kiss her. The breath caught in her throat, heart skipping a bit as she closed her eyes instinctively. She did feel his lips, but not pressed against hers though. They lingered over her forehead, tenderly pressing a kiss to her skin before backing away. She opened her eyes.

If she had been wondering how the man felt about her there wasn't any question now, she thought, as she got lost in his blue eyes, wanting his hands on her again.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're a pirate or a prince," she whispered, not trusting her voice to stay still if she spoke normally.

He chuckled, the sound doing weird things to her.

"Aye well, I consider myself an honorable man, with a code," he responded on the same tone, winking at her. "Goodnight, love," he finally said a few seconds later, turning around to walk away.

Emma couldn't move for a moment, and he was a small number of steps away when she called out for him, making him stop and turn his head around.

"I will see you on Friday," she said, not quite a question, not quite an affirmation.

"You will," he simply told her, giving her a crooked smile before he turned away again.

She couldn't help but follow him with her eyes until she couldn't anymore, going back into her room and closing the door.

Henry was sound asleep on the bed and she sat close to him, tracing the outline of his cheek with her fingers.

This had been one of the most magical evenings of her entire life. She had known that coming to Disney with her son and her parents would be amazing, but never had she expected it to be so incredibly magical…

* * *

 _ **I really hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it! If you did, please drop a comment to let me know! :)**_

 _ **I will hopefully see you guys next Friday with the new chapter. This week should be less busy than the last one! (50h weeks are better than 70h weeks!)**_


	6. 5 - Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Date

_**Hey there! Guess what?! I'm early! Well, I know I won't have time to correct or post in the next few days, so I'm doing it now. That way I'm not late.**_

 _ **Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**_

 _ **HUGE thanks, again, to DancingDoula for all the beta reading!**_

* * *

 **Disney's cast member house #137, Florida, Wednesday**

"So I take it the whole thing went okay then?" Sarah asked, coming out of the kitchen to find a Killian Jones lying on the couch, his tall figure taking up all the space available, his feet hovering over the armrest.

He looked at her briefly, not quite seeing her. His hands were crossed behind his head, eyes still dreamy. Realizing that he was way too lost in his thoughts to hear her, she walked over to the living room table, sitting on it with her arms crossed.

"Hello, earth to Killian, anyone there?" she asked, waving a hand over her friend's face, voice not quite annoyed but getting there.

"It was more than okay," he said finally, turning his face to look at her.

"That good huh?" she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "I have been telling you to go out more since… well since forever!"

"I guess I needed a woman like Emma to finally take your advice," he joked, grinning at her.

"So she's not married?" Sarah asked, remembering how Killian had been wondering about Henry's father a couple of days before.

"Nope, the little boy's father left before she could even tell him she was pregnant," he explained, and Sarah could see that he definitely didn't approve of what that man did.

How could he approve? His father had left him early on, she couldn't imagine he'd be okay with anyone's father doing the same.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good time," she told him with a smile. Her friend deserved to be happy after everything that had happened to him in the past.

"I think she thought I was going to kiss her," he added, stopping Sarah from getting up and going back to the kitchen.

"And you didn't?" she asked incredulously. "You're still thinking it was amazing but you didn't even kiss her?"

That couldn't be true, she thought. If she was as beautiful as he was saying and they had an amazing time, how could he not kiss her?

"I am not one to kiss on the first date, especially when it wasn't even a planned first date," he explained, with a look that clearly meant he thought he was an idiot for following his usual guidelines, which made Sarah laugh interiorly.

"When is the next date then?" Sarah asked, glancing at her watch to make sure she wasn't going to be late for work.

"Friday. Her parents will keep Henry and I promised her I would show her the Magic Kingdom fireworks," he said with a smile.

"That should be magical," she replied, nodding approvingly as she looked at her friend who was still lost in his thoughts.

Killian had never been one to dream like that about a woman, well so far as Sarah knew anyway, but she thought she knew him pretty well after over 6 months of living with the guy. This Emma was really making an impression if she could have him thinking about her that much after only a few of meetings.

Love at first sight had always been something that she thought was just a myth, but seeing how her friend was behaving now, she was starting to think maybe it wasn't that much of a fairy tale. Although maybe that was it, they were in Disneyworld after all, the most magical place on earth; it was the best place for fairy tales to come true.

* * *

 **Disney's Hollywood studios, Florida, Thursday**

The line to meet Olaf had actually been one of the longest they had encountered since they got to Disney five days before. It hadn't looked that bad at first, but Emma thought it seemed like it wasn't moving at all now.

They had been standing there for the last half hour, and they were still far from the door. Hopefully there wasn't some more waiting inside as she was so hungry she could eat pretty much anything right now.

As soon as she had thought of that, the door opened again and a few people were allowed in, thus making the queue move a little forward.

It was almost 6pm now. Their day in Hollywood studios had been filled with lots of attractions and shows, but Emma had told her parents they couldn't miss the Fantasmic show, it had been something else, she had told them. Mary Margaret had eyed her daughter knowingly then; Killian's presence had probably made it even more fantastic, her eyes told her, but she hadn't said a word.

Epcot's fireworks had been great too, Emma remembered, thinking of the evening before. Perfect ending to a perfect day. She smiled at that; each and every day here had been perfect days, and she had the feeling that tomorrow would be even better.

They were planning on going back to Epcot the next day, since one day in the park wasn't enough to do all of the attractions and visit all of the different countries' pavilions. Killian would then meet her at the monorail exit in Magic Kingdom around 6pm.

David had been a little reluctant at the idea of letting Emma go out with a man he didn't really know, but Mary Margaret had quieted him, telling her daughter that they would gladly watch Henry so that she could enjoy an evening like the one they had enjoyed earlier. At that, David had grumbled something about them being married and that he didn't like pirates.

Emma smiled at the recollection, taking a few steps towards the door, only a few more people now before it was their turn to get inside the building to see the snowman Henry had fell in love with when he had first seen Frozen.

As much as the young woman didn't want today to end, she couldn't help but looking forward to tomorrow evening. Spending time with Killian on Tuesday had been so unexpected, but so great that she was really excited to see him again. She knew it wasn't rational-hell the man was playing a pirate at Disneyworld, this was just silly-but she couldn't help it.

The line moved again, and it was finally their turn to go into the building. Henry excitedly grabbed his mother's hand as they entered, singing _Do you wanna build a snowman_ under his breath as the doors closed on them. Smiling, Emma started singing with him, letting all thoughts of the devilishly handsome pirate fade away; she would have time to think about him again soon.

* * *

 **Disney's Magic Kingdom, Florida, Friday**

Killian couldn't help but glance sideways at the woman who was walking by his side as they went passed the small river running between Fantasyland and Adventureland. She was looking all around at the scenery, and even if she had been there twice already, he could see in her eyes that she still found it magical.

They had had dinner at the Columbia Arbour House, and while they ate their salmon, she had told him all about Henry, his dad and how she found her parents again after he left. Killian had then explained to her how he came to work as a fisherman with his brother when their father left them, and how it had been up until his accident.

He didn't quite know what it was about her, but she made him feel like he could tell her anything, and he had the feeling that it was the same for her.

"I think it's that way," Emma said, pointing to the bridge crossing the river and he nodded, getting out of his thoughts.

"So you have done Splash Mountain before then?" he asked as they went towards the bridge, making their way to the attraction.

"It's my mom's favorite, so we absolutely had to do it," she explained. "Henry loved it so much, he kept singing the _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah_ song all day afterwards, drove everyone crazy with it," Emma continued, laughing.

"Aye, well that song has a way of getting stuck in one's head," he replied, laughing a little before he started whistling the tune.

At the sound of it, Emma turned around to look at him, face contorted in fake annoyance, bumping her shoulder against his in an attempt to make him stop. He did, raising his hands up in surrender and she laughed again.

Their eyes met then, and he could see hers sparkling with amusement, laughter and something he couldn't quite decipher. She pressed her shoulder against his for a moment, and he wondered if she was craving his touch as much as he was craving hers. Not able to restrain himself, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, holding her to him for a moment before he let her go, pointing to the entrance of the attraction they could see in front of them.

"Let's go and get it stuck in your head again," he said, laughing as they walked towards the entrance, scanning their magicbands to use the fastpasses he had gotten for them when he had decided on taking her out.

They made their way across the fastpass wait line, circling around the regular waiting area and going up a flight of stairs before going down again. The path went down a stone walled area, the air growing noticeably colder as they walked further down, the river coming into view as they turned around the corner. Boats were floating on it, coming in and out of the loading area.

"How many in your party?" the cast member in front of them asked, and Killian raised up two fingers in the air. "Row one please," the young woman said, pointing ahead to the row in question with two fingers before turning around to the next people in line.

"Ohh we're gonna be in the front row," Emma said, excitation clearly showing in her voice as they took place in front of the automatic gates.

When they opened a few seconds later, Killian went ahead, getting into the boat and extending a hand to Emma who took it, getting in the boat and then sitting down. He kept her hand in his a little longer than necessary, letting it go just when he had to pull on the metal bar that would be maintaining them in place.

Soon after, the boat started moving again, floating slowly on the river, its magical décor and music making them even more joyful than they already were. He couldn't help but keep an eye on Emma, taking in her smile as she looked all around her, eyes dragging across the bunnies and wolves that were scattered all around the river banks.

The first two drops made them both laugh, small droplets of water flying all the way to them, but not enough to really matter.

When the atmosphere grew eerier, the boat started going up a steep slope, the real drop just on the other side of it.

The wolf had caught the rabbit after all, and was now getting ready to cook him and eat him.

The boat finally reached the top of the hill, coming to stand on it for a few seconds during which they could contemplate the view of Magic Kingdom in front of them. They didn't have much time to do it though, the boat following the river and tipping down on the other side, dropping towards the bottom of it. They both squealed at the sensation of falling, butterflies flying in their stomach as they did.

A flash announced that a picture had been taken, the boat ripping the surface of the river below only a few instants later. Water splashed all around them, the wave hitting them in the face and leaving them soaking wet as the boat now joyfully floated down the river at the bottom of the mountain.

They were both still laughing as the boat entered the last part of the attraction, song filling the air as the décor changed, a big wheel boat docked on the other side of the river, animals standing on and all around it as the music rose up.

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-day, my oh my what a wonderful day. Plenty of sunshine heading my way, zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-day._

 _Mister Blue Bird on my shoulder, it's the truth! It's actual! Everything is satisfactual!_

 _Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-day, wonderful feeling, wonderful day!_

Song stuck in his head, Killian turned to look at Emma who was already smiling at him, wet hair sticking all over her face, making her look even more attractive if it was even possible. She ran her hand across her face, and then, laughing, she extended a hand towards his own hair, trying to flatten the spikes he had raised when he had tried to shake the water out.

He laughed at the motion, the sound getting a little stuck in his throat as her sparkling eyes met his. The urge to kiss her had taken a hold of him so violently that it almost made his head spin. Killian's eyes travelled to her lips and then back up to her eyes, aware of every little droplet shining on her face as the boat kept moving, oblivious to what was going on aboard it.

Trying to get a grip on reality again, he turned his eyes down to his soaked shirt. As much as he wanted to kiss her now, he didn't want their first kiss to be in that boat, the eyes of six other people probably fixed on them, just as the boat was about to enter the unloading area.

"Front row is nice," he said, his voice breaking the charm. "The only thing is that you get even more soaked," he continued, laughing, and she looked down to her own shirt and shorts that were definitely drenched.

"Yes well, it will dry," she told him with a childish grin as the boat came to a halt in front of the dock and they got up and out of it, walking towards the exit.

They walked down the path and then into the small gift shop that stood at the end of it. Pictures were already showing on the wall opposite them, and Emma walked faster towards them, stopping in front of one. At first, Killian was wondering why she was laughing so loud, and then his eyes found the picture too, taking in his face.

His eyes were round, eyebrows raised as far as they could go, his mouth forming a silent "o" as he gripped the handle of the boat. Wanting to laugh at her too, he glanced at her face; she had the biggest smile he had ever seen, eyes excitedly fixed on the drop. She looked like there was no place on earth she'd rather be, and he laughed.

"This is the most hilarious picture I have ever seen," Emma laughed, extending her magicband to link the picture with her _Disney Experience_ application. "I am definitely buying it," she continued, still laughing.

At that, Killian reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up and away from the pictures. Her laugh transformed into a giggle as she wriggled in his arms, trying to get down, but ending up wrapping her arms around his as he carried her out of the shop, putting her down on the pathway to Adventureland.

"I am taking you to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and Space Mountain, we will see then if your face is better," he told her, crossing his arm and giving her a crooked smile, one eyebrow raised.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Emma laughed a little more and then nodded, taking a step forward and pulling his left arm away from his body, linking her arm through his.

"Agreed, but I doubt it," she teased, raising her head a little to look at him, and he couldn't help but smile.

They walked in the direction of the mine train, and at that moment, with Emma's small fingers resting on the skin of his arm, he thought he couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you liked the first part of their date? I know I'm evil for cutting it in two parts, but it would've been way too long had I left it whole. The next part will be in next chapter! Hopefully I'll get it up by next Friday.**_

 _ **Leave me a comment if you liked it! It's my birthday today, so it would be the best birthday present to have a couple of reviews! :)**_


	7. 6 - We can fly! We can fly, we can fly!

_**Hey there! Here's the second part of their date. I won't say more for now except that I hope you like it, and thanks to the amazing DancingDoula for all the corrections and everything she has done for me since I started this story.**_

* * *

 **Magic Kingdom's Tomorrowland, Florida**

As they both walked out of the space-themed gift shop at the exit of Space Mountain's moving pathway, Emma shot the man next to her a mischievous grin. At that, Killian raised his arms in defeat.

"Okay, I agree, my face was not better on this one," he agreed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Not better? Killian, it was worse," she laughed, and he hung his head, shaking it.

Her face had actually been the same on the two pictures, and she kept telling him that it had always been like that. She loved roller coasters; of course there would be a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, well it must be the flash. You know, caught me by surprise, thus the face," he tried, even if he had to know he wouldn't get away with it.

She simply bumped his shoulder with hers before looking up at him.

"It's okay, it's actually cute. The big bad Captain Hook scared of a small roller coaster," she continued, teasingly, as they made their way across the Tomorrowland section of the park, futuristic music playing all over the place.

"In my defense, rollercoasters did not exist in Neverland," he tried, and she laughed, nodding at his explanation.

It was a little over 9:15 pm now, and they wanted to watch the lightshow and the fireworks, so they were making their way to the castle now, hoping for a good spot. They crossed the little bridge going over the river and made their way to the center area.

The electrical parade had just ended, and there were already a lot of people taking their places in front of the castle. The crowd was really thick, and by reflex Emma grabbed Killian's hand. He turned his head to look at her as she did, smiling a little before he turned back and tried to make his way across the sea of people.

His hand was so warm in hers, solid. His fingers were intertwined with hers as he walked through the crowd, making sure that they wouldn't lose one another. He finally stopped, the view of the castle pretty good from where they stood, almost at the far left corner of the street in front of the castle.

There were people everywhere Emma could look, and she suddenly was glad that she had taken Killian's hand, not wanting to get separated now. He released her hand for a second then, taking a few steps to stand behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder so she would know he was still there. Taking a deep breath, Emma relaxed her back against him, pulling the hand that had been on her shoulder to wrap around her waist.

Taking the hint, he wrapped both his arms around her, their bodies fitting close together like two pieces of a puzzle. Emma's heart fluttered as she felt his strong body against hers, heat rising up to her cheeks and she was glad he couldn't see her flushed face.

It had been so long since she had felt something even remotely close to what she was feeling with Killian. Even with Neal it hadn't really been that quick, that magical. Killian had been able to get past all of her defences in a way she had never thought possible, the uniqueness of the situation probably helping a lot.

As much as she enjoyed feeling like this, she couldn't help but being scared about it. Opening your heart to another person was scary as hell, because it meant that this person could do whatever they wanted with it. Emma had learned that the hard way, being left alone and pregnant in the small motel room she had shared with Neal. He was part of the reason why she was terrified of opening her heart again.

Thinking of Henry also made her hesitate. Killian had been so amazing with him, and her son had fallen in love with the man at once, the innocence of childhood making it so easy. If she was completely honest with herself, she did feel like she had too. The thing was, she wasn't alone anymore; she had Henry to think about too. She could handle getting her heart broken; it had been in pieces before and she had gotten over it. She didn't want her son to have to go through it though.

The thought made her shudder in the slightly fresh air of May. It wasn't cold at all, but her body had been so used to the hot and humid weather of the day that the 75 degree air seemed almost cold now.

Feeling the chill that ran across her body and probably mistaking it for the cold rather than fear, he started rubbing his hands over her naked arms.

"You cold?" he asked, although the tone of his voice sounded more like an affirmation than a question.

"I'm okay," Emma simply answered, not wanting to tell him that it wasn't the cold that was affecting her so much.

Instead she just took half a step backwards, cuddling close to him as he wrapped his arms around her again. His chin was now almost resting on her shoulder and she could hear his slow, constant breathing over the sound of the crowd. Closing her eyes, she breathed in, she couldn't stay scared forever. After all, risking our hearts was why we were alive, wasn't it?

She saw it now. By trying to keep everyone at arm's length, she did protect herself from getting heartbroken again. Sadly though, she was also keeping herself from feeling everything else too. Yes, she was afraid right now, but she also felt amazing and she didn't want to move anytime soon.

"It should start soon," Killian told her as the lights around them dimmed, plunging the street in a cozy atmosphere.

As soon as he had said it, she could see the castle lighting up, and she spent the next half hour watching as characters from her childhood came to life by show of lights and sound. Everything was so beautiful, so well-coordinated. The lights were sometimes highlighting features of the castle, sometimes making scenes come alive on the façade, music enhancing the whole experience.

When it came to an end and the castle went back to being draped in a mix of violet and red glow, Emma found Killian's hand, intertwining her fingers with the ones of his good hand, resting them on her stomach.

"Pretty amazing, right, love?" the man behind her asked, and she smiled before she realized he couldn't see her and nodded.

"It is," she started, still a little awed at what she had seen. "I'm guessing you can't grow tired of it even when you're working here," she said after a few seconds and felt rather than saw him smile, both in his voice and in the way his muscles twitched against the skin of her shoulder.

"I do not think I would ever get tired of it," he agreed as the lights went down again, announcing the beginning of the fireworks.

 _When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of those is, they have the power to make a wish come true._

A voice said across the air as a single white firework shot up, going around the castle in an arc, just like in the short sequence that started every Disney movie.

 _When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are… Everything your heart desires will come… to… you._

"Look up at the high right turret," Killian whispered in Emma's ear, his voice making chills run through her body as much as the song that was now playing.

Jiminy Cricket's voice was the next one to be heard, telling them that the most fantastic, magical things could happen, and that it all started with a wish. At these words, Tinker Bell came shooting out from the turret Emma had been watching, flying across the sky and waving her magical wand in the air.

Music resonated in the suddenly quiet air and everything seemed to stop for them to enjoy the fireworks. At that moment, all of her favorite childhood characters were wishing for something. Cinderella wanted to go to the ball, Snow White wanted to go to the ball, Ariel wanted to be human, Pinocchio wanted to be a real boy and so on.

The well-known wishes made Emma's heart grow twice its side and she squeezed Killian's hand who squeezed back, lowering his head and resting his chin on her shoulder, eyes fixed ahead. There was a lot of noise from the fireworks when Emma spoke then, but she knew he could hear her from where he was standing.

"When I was young I used to look up at the sky, wishing upon a star that I would find my parents, that I would have a family again," she said, memories flowing through her head as she looked at the fireworks.

She could feel his eyes on her then, and for an instant she wanted to wipe her tear-filled eyes, but she didn't. From where he was standing she knew he could see all the colors of the firework reflecting in them, probably making her eyes shine brighter than they had in the sunlight earlier.

"Wishes really do come true, love," he whispered, mouth so close to her ear that she could feel his breath on her skin. "They're here with you now," he continued, his voice so soft, just as if the sight of her like this was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all his life, and maybe it was.

 _And you are here too…_

Emma thought then, way too scared by everything it implied to actually say it aloud or even think it for more than an instant. Instead, she just rested her temple against his head, nodding slightly as she kept looking at the fireworks. He held her close as Disney music floated in the air, fireworks shooting up following its rhythm, colors and shapes and sounds filling up the late spring air.

Killian had been right telling her that Magic Kingdom's firework were magical. There wasn't even a word to describe it, she thought as her eyes kept trying to see everything at once.

 _Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through._

 _When you wish upon a star, your dreams...come...true_

 _Make a wish and do as dreamers do._

 _Just do as dreamers do._

 _Make a wish. Dream a dream! Cross your heart!_

 _And your wish...will...come...true!_

The song continued, big round white fireworks illuminating the sky above them, thousands of small glittering lights falling from the air as they slowly disappeared. A few colored ones shot up then, popping from everywhere as the song came to an end, two small white ones coming to arc over the castle. Then Jiminy Cricket's voice rose up, loud and clear.

 _Uh uh, see what a little wishing can do?_

He said with a laugh before dozens of fireworks shot up. Some exploding up in the air, some sparkling from the ground in columns of lights, making the sky look like it was burning.

Even when everything had ended, there was still a magical glow in the air, remains of the magic that had taken place over Cinderella's castle, and the whole Magic Kingdom. She turned in his arms to look at Killian and rested her cheek against his chest.

"You alright, love?" he asked, and she could feel the vibration of his voice through his skin and against her cheek.

"Never better," she said, not bothering to move away from him and he just squeezed her slightly, resting a small kiss on the top of her head.

People were starting to move around them, and they would have to move too if they didn't want to get dragged by the crowd.

"Want to go on the Peter Pan ride?" Killian asked when she moved away, grabbing her hand so they wouldn't get separated. "The wait usually gets better after the fireworks," he told her as they started walking.

"Sure, why not," she agreed, trying to find a way around the group of people in front of them.

They walked to the left, going into Fantasyland and walking in front of the _It's a small world_ attraction before turning left to the Peter Pan one.

As he had predicted, the wait was no longer than 20 minutes, and soon they were walking the moving pathway of the loading area. A cast member indicated the first empty pirate ship and they walked towards it, getting on board easily.

"So does Henry get his love for Captain Hook from you?" Killian asked her as the ship started to rise up and slide through the attraction.

"Actually, I wasn't obsessed with Captain Hook, but I remember that I didn't like Peter Pan. I always thought he was the mean one," Emma replied, laughing a little as she settled down against his shoulder, looking at the décor around them.

That made him laugh and she turned to look at him. "Aye, well I was exactly the same," he confessed, eyes finding hers.

For a moment, nothing existed outside of the little confines of their pirate ship. The deep blue of his eyes was overwhelming, and she got lost in their depth, feeling like she would be perfectly content to look into them for all of eternity.

He was the one to move first, lifting his right hand to settle it against her cheek, the tip of his thumb softly caressing her skin. She let herself lean into his touch, closing her eyes as she turned her head slightly to press a small kiss on his palm.

When she opened her eyes again, he was looking at her with an expression that made her heart skip a beat. She recognized this expression, she had seen it a couple of times before; once on Tuesday, when he had accompanied her to her room, and the other time earlier that day, on the Splash Mountain boat.

This time though he didn't look away, didn't flinch when she almost imperceptibly leaned forward, eyes moving down to his lips and then up again. The part of her brain that wasn't engulfed in him noticed that they were floating over London as he lowered his head to hers.

They were leaving the Tower Bridge behind them when he finally kissed her, soft lips resting against hers in a caress. It was slow at first, painfully slow. It didn't stay that way though, as she raised her hands, running her fingers into his hair like she had wanted to do since Splash Mountain. It was so soft between her fingers, and she pulled his head towards her even more.

He opened his mouth under the pressure, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his left arm around her. She sighed silently as he softly bit her lower lip, heat pooling deep down in her belly, a promise of things to come.

Slow, unstoppable liquid fire was burning through her veins, lighting up every place his skin came in contact with hers. His good hand was now behind her neck, fingers caressing the sensitive skin there as he kissed her again.

It was the lack of air that made them pull back, both breathless, as they flew over Neverland, Captain Hook's ship easily visible down on the sea, and Emma couldn't help but laugh a little as she buried her head in Killian's shoulder.

"So we had our first kiss in Neverland," she breathed out against his shoulder, and she could feel his laugh more than hear it.

"Aye, well, seems appropriate now doesn't it?" he told her as she backed away a little, and she couldn't help but press another quick kiss on his lips.

"Definitely," she agreed as she pulled back, resting her head on his shoulder, turning to look at the décor beneath them.

The ship flew over Neverland, and then back to the loading area, slowing down so they could get off of it.

Getting out and back to Fantasyland, they just walked randomly, talking about childhood memories; Disney movies they had watched, friends they had, small moments of happiness in two lives that didn't quite have a good beginning. His father had left his brother and him when they were still young, never coming back, and she had only found her parents a little over 5 years ago.

Still holding hands, they went in and out of shops, just enjoying the feel of being with each other and not having anywhere else to be.

They were in the Christmas shop when Emma saw one of the cast members lock the front door of the store and she turned around to Killian, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

"Just making sure that no one will get out from this door during the second electrical parade," he explained, and she wondered if he knew everything that was going on in the park.

"Do you guys want to get out and watch the parade?" the cast member asked, having heard Killian's answer.

Killian then turned to look at Emma, silently asking the question. She nodded turning towards the door. The cast member smiled and unlocked the door again, opening it for them. Thanking her, Emma made her way out to the small porch of the store, quickly followed by Killian. From where they were they would have a great view of the parade.

Not trusting her feet to support her for much longer after the day she had, Emma sat down near the ropes that were lining the watching area. She was just at the right height to see under the rope and all the street all around them.

A few minutes later, a voice told them that the lights were going to be turned off to let them enjoy all the lights of Disney's Electrical Parade and that they should remain in the same spot until the lights returned.

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma said to that, glancing at Killian who was now sitting next to her, shoulders almost touching.

When the lights did get down, just passed 11.10pm, Emma realized why they had been turned off. Everything was so luminous. Hundreds of thousands of lights glowed all across the different parade cars, making them look as if they were actually made of lights.

The music was resonating all the way around, making them want to dance just like the fairies who were skipping from one side of the street to the other. Princesses and princes came dancing behind too, dressed in ball gowns, moving on the same beat as the music.

"So are you friends with Cinderella?" Emma asked him as the couples went past them, another car following them, flowers lighting up in sync with the song playing.

"Actually Cinderella is not that nice," he replied, making a face that had Emma laughing. "I am really good friends with Aurora though, great woman," he continued, raising his left arm and pulling her close to his side.

"That's good to know," she said simply before turning her attention back on the parade and on the next glimmering car that was coming up.

When she looked at him a couple of minutes later, he was staring at her. His face was lit up with the lights from the parade, and she thought that his features were even more handsome like this than they had been in broad daylight, which was saying much.

"What is it?" she asked when he didn't look away.

"I just want to kiss you again," he finally told her after having looked at her for an instant more, giving her his best Captain Hook smile.

"Well do it then," she whispered, turning around a little more so that he could reach her.

His lips touched hers softly, this time keeping the kiss slow, not letting it get out of hand like it had earlier in the pirate ship. No, this one was just tender, slow and magical.

The shiny lights were painting the air around them in a fairy tale glow, and even with her eyes closed she could still make them out, dancing on Killian's skin.

Her mom had been right the day before, this evening really had been magical…

* * *

 _ **There you go! Did you like it? This chapter means a lot to me, since I was in Disney last year, with my ex-boyfriend, and had a night that I guess could compare to this one in some ways… Or maybe I wish it has been more like that one. Anyway! It's been quite emotive writing it, and I really hope you like it as much as I like it even if it makes my heart hurt a little.**_

 _ **It would mean a lot to me if you left me a small review to tell me what you think! I will see you soon, but maybe not next week since it's Easter and I have a busy weekend.**_


	8. 7 - Not The End

_**Hey there! I hope you guys all had a great Easter weekend! I was away and drove over 1000km this weekend (about 630 miles) so I couldn't really post. But I'm not that late!**_

 _ **Also good thing – I finished writing, so hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter Friday, and then only one left!**_

 _ **As always, thanks to the amazing DancingDoula for the beta on this! I honestly don't know what I'd do without her!**_

* * *

 **Disney's Transportation System – 1:07 am**

The soft moving of the bus was slowly lulling Emma to sleep as they made their way to the hotel. Killian was sitting on her right, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers slowly tracing her arm. She felt so warm right now, and she cuddled a little closer to him.

Everyone on the bus was silent, probably all tired from staying late to take advantage of the _Extra Magic Hours._ It was past 1 am when they had finally gotten on the bus, and now that they were sitting, she didn't think she would be able to get back up. She kept nodding off, and the third time she did, Killian caught her head, and pulled it delicately to him. Taking the hint, Emma let it rest in the crook of his neck. It felt so good.

So right.

Almost like he had been made for her. Closing her eyes, she sighed silently. This night had been absolutely perfect and she didn't want it to end. But she had to face it, it would never work. How could it? He was an Irish, Captain Hook actor, working at Disneyworld. She was a single mom, living with her parents in Maine. They couldn't be more different; they weren't even part of the same world.

Emma and her parents had to leave for the airport in 4 hours, their flight leaving at 8pm, and then they would all go back to their lives. Simple as that.

For now though, she didn't want to think any further than this moment. He must've been thinking along the same lines, because he held her a little tighter against him, kissing the top of her head. This simple gesture made warmth travel the whole length of her body, and she could almost feel her heart swell in her chest.

The bus ride, which usually seemed like an eternity, went by in a flash, and soon the automatized voice was welcoming them home.

"Wake up, love, we're here," Killian whispered in her ear, and she groaned, not wanting to move.

Rubbing her face, Emma lifted her head her, eyes meeting his for an instant. The look he had in them was overwhelming, and she lowered hers, hiding her face in his shoulder as they waited for everyone to get off of the bus.

When they finally got out, the clock on the wall of the bus stop was showing 1:23 am. No wonder she felt so tired, she thought as she breathed in the scent of the night. Killian's arm was still around her as they walked into the sleeping hotel, just like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Is Henry asleep in your room?" he asked as they walked through the door at the end of the lobby, making their way towards her room.

"He's sleeping in my parents' room. We packed everything this morning since we have to be in the shuttle at 5:30 am," Emma explained, coming to a stop in front of her room.

"I better let you sleep then," Killian said as she unlocked the door, touching her wristband to the lock under the handle.

"Don't you want to come in?" she asked, pushing the door open and taking a step forward.

"Of course I do, but I do not want you to think that this is all I was aiming for since that first day," he told her, taking a step forward but still not entering the room.

"Killian, I don't think that. But let's face it, I fly out tomorrow morning, then everything goes back to normal," Emma began, taking in the small glitch in his composure when she spoke the last words. "We have tonight, or what's left of it anyway. Let's make the most of it."

He looked like he was about to say something else, but she didn't leave him the chance to open his mouth to speak, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him.

As soon as they were locked in her room, her mouth was on his, hungry. It took him a few seconds to respond to the kiss, just as if he still wanted to argue about what she'd said, but Emma was pressing her body against his in a way that was pure torture. Even Captain Hook himself probably never had met such method of persuasion, and there was no way Killian Jones could resist, not when it was her.

His arms finally went around her and she wrapped hers around his neck, pushing herself up on her toes to press their bodies even closer together. Killian was holding her as if their lives depended on it, now deeply invested in a kiss that was quickly setting her blood on fire. It wasn't a tender and soft kiss like the first one they had shared in the Peter Pan attraction, and not even close to how heated it had gotten a little later.

No. This was so different. This was so much more.

She knew it was the last night, she knew that they couldn't see each other again, and it was killing her. She needed him so much. After Neal, she had thought she would never let herself need anyone anymore, but after everything that happened this past week, she knew she had been wrong. Killian was everything she always wanted but never thought she could have.

 _She still couldn't have him though_.

The thought of her plane leaving in the morning made her heart ache, and she tried to push it far away in a corner of her mind, focusing on right now.

Killian's good hand was resting behind her neck right now, half tangled in her long blond hair that was cascading all the way down to her shoulders. His grip was firm, yet, she could feel how precious she was to him in the way he was holding her against him.

"Emma…" he breathed out when she stopped for an instant, trying to regain her breath. "We need to talk ab…" he tried, but she was shaking her head in negation.

"I don't want to talk, Killian," she told him, feeling him suck in a breath at the sound of his given name falling from her lips.

His eyes were just as dark with desire as hers probably were, and when he opened his mouth to talk again, she just kissed him, pulling him backwards toward the bed.

If they couldn't have anything else, they sure could have tonight.

They slowly fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, not managing to get enough of each other, hands grabbing, caressing, pulling on everything they could find. It was when Emma stroked the skin on his lower back that she felt Killian finally give up.

After all, even if they both wanted more than just this, they could still have tonight too…

* * *

They lay together afterwards, chests still heaving, cheeks burning, not quite knowing where one ended and the other began.

Neither of them seemed like they wanted to say a word. Their bodies had talked for them, screaming everything they couldn't find the words to say, everything they were too scared to say. Now, as they lay in each other's arms, they didn't want to think about the end of it. They would make it work somehow. They had something special.

Sighing, Emma laid a small kiss on Killian's chest before getting up and making her way to the bathroom. When she came back, the cold air on her naked flesh making her shiver, he lifted the blankets, leaving her the chance to crawl back into the warm bed. She gratefully took it, cuddling back against his naked body.

His left arm under her neck, and his good hand caressing her hair, he looked into her eyes. For once, she didn't lower her head or avoid his gaze. Emma just lost herself into the deep blue ocean, knowing all too well that she would never be able to totally forget this feeling. That's the moment he chose to smile tenderly at her and she swore her heart skipped a few beats.

"Mo chroí, tá tú go h-álainn," he whispered, his low Irish accent making her shiver. "You are so beautiful," he repeated in English, omitting the first part.

A slight blush crept up Emma's cheek as she smiled back at him. She felt so overwhelmed right now that she couldn't even find the words to answer, pushing herself up a little to lay a small kiss on his lips, before resting her head in the crook of his neck. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply as Killian wrapped his other arm around her, not letting her go anywhere…

As Emma fell asleep, her breathing becoming more even with the time that passed, Killian couldn't help but keep looking at her.

She was so beautiful. Her golden hair was scattered over his left arm, a lonely strand falling across her cheek. Raising his good hand, he pushed it back behind her ear, stroking her cheek softly as he did.

He didn't really wanted to think about tomorrow morning. Yes, he knew she would have to leave, but he was sure that they could find a way to make it work. After all, Disney had always been just temporary for him, he didn't have anywhere else to go and no one waiting for him in Ireland; a world of possibility stretched before them. He would have to make sure they exchanged phone numbers before she left, he thought, realizing that all this week they hadn't even shared each other's contact info.

In fact, this whole week had been like a fairy tale. He never expected to meet someone he would feel so close to in so little time. He had just come to terms with the idea of staying alone, not wanting to get his heart broken again, and that's when Emma came into his life, shattering all of his plans.

They would make it work. This was their fairy tale, and they would give it a happy ending. Because even if he wasn't naïve enough to believe in happily ever after, sometimes life turned out pretty good.

* * *

 **Port Orleans hotel – Room 412, 5:12 am**

Emma's watch beeped silently for the third time, and she looked at the red symbols glowing on the alarm clock. She had to be in the shuttle in 18 minutes. She couldn't stall much longer. Almost like he could feel it, Killian held her closer, pressing her back against his chest, his nose brushing against the skin of her neck.

She allowed herself two more minutes in bed before she started making her way out of his arms. He groaned a little as she pulled herself out of bed, but he didn't wake up, and Emma took a moment to look at his sleeping features. She should probably wake him up, but she didn't think she'd be able to just leave if he was awake. It would break her heart too much. What else could she do anyway? They had had a great week, but this was it.

Grabbing the clothes she wore the day before, she quickly got dressed in the dark, trying not to make any noise. When she got to her shoes, she looked everywhere she could, but one of them was missing and she didn't have the time or the heart to search for it. How cliché was it that she was leaving one shoe and disappearing? She chuckled sadly, grabbing her purse from the corner where she had dropped it the night before.

Not able to help herself, she walked to the bed, and laid a small feather-like kiss on Killian's forehead, wishing they could've met in different circumstances. She then walked to the door, and got out of the room after one last look at the sleeping man in the bed.

Her parents and Henry were almost ready too, and Emma got into their room, trying to plaster a smile on her face in spite of her tiredness and the fact that she just wanted to crawl back in bed with a certain pirate.

"Good morning, everyone," she called from the door, her bag in one hand, single shoe in the other.

"Good morning Emma," her mom said, closing the last of her bag.

Henry ran up to her and hugged her tight. "I don't want to leave mommy, I want to stay in Disney," he whined, and she wished it could be that simple to stay.

"I know, kid. We'll come back one day," she promised him, crouching down to hug him back.

She got back up a few seconds later, not before resting a small kiss on her son's head. Emma then walked to her suitcase that was packed and in the corner of the room. She unzipped it quickly, pushing her one shoe in and getting her sandals out, putting them on.

"Let's go. They won't wait for us if we're late," David called from the doorway, one suitcase in each hand.

They all followed him out, turning off the lights behind them as they closed the door on the room. The shuttle was waiting for them when they got in the front of the hotel, and they all climbed in, joining the handful of other sleepy passengers.

"You okay, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked as the shuttle left the hotel, probably noticing how Emma was looking out the window.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, knowing that it wouldn't fool her mom, but she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"Okay," her mom simply answered, resting her hand on Emma's shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

Emma kept a smile on her face as they went through baggage check, security, and boarding. But once they were all sitting in the plane, Henry safely tucked between David and Mary Margaret, Emma rested her forehead against the cold glass window.

Her heart ached.

Killian was probably awake by now. He probably noticed she was gone. She really wasn't going back now, and she hadn't even left him her phone number. This past week had been absolutely magical, but this was real life, and it was time she stopped believing in happily ever after.

Happy endings were the stuff fairy tales were made of, and Emma had learned a long time ago that life was everything but a fairy tale.

* * *

 **Port Orleans hotel – Room 412, 7:37 am**

The first thing Killian noticed when he woke up was how cold the bed was. He had a feeling something was wrong even before he opened his eyes, and he sighed silently. Extending an arm to the other side of the bed, his thoughts were confirmed. He still opened his eyes, looking around at the empty hotel room.

He knew something like that could happen, but he still couldn't believe that she was gone. Of course, the first woman he had fallen for since Milah had to leave him. This morning had a bitter taste of déjà vu.

Rubbing his face with his good hand, he shook his head. No. This wasn't the same. Milah had left him for someone else; that wasn't what Emma had done. He knew she had to go back home. She had a kid, a life; he knew that this past week had been some kind of fairy tale for the both of them. Yet, he wished they could've made it work.

No, Emma wasn't Milah, but her leaving still hurt him way more than he had expected it to.

Getting a hold of himself, Killian got up and started gathering his clothes scattered all across the room. One of his socks had somehow disappeared, and he grabbed his phone, opening the flashlight app as he got down to his knees beside the bed. Pointing the ray of light at the ground under the mattress, he found his sock, resting at the edge of one of the legs of the bed.

He was about to turn the flashlight off when something else caught his eyes. Walking around to the other side of the bed, he reached out as far as he could, his fingers wrapping around something cold and solid. Pulling it out, he realized it was a shoe. One of Emma's running shoes, he realized as he looked at it under the dim light of day.

Still looking at the shoe, kind of dazed, Killian chuckled sadly. Of course, she had to lose a shoe, how cliché. Sighing, he finished dressing up and left of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 **Disney's cast member house #137, Florida, Saturday**

Sarah was lying on the couch, her phone in hand as she mindlessly scrolled through her Facebook feed, when Killian came into the house. The noise startled her, causing her to drop her phone which hit her chest with a muffled thump.

"About time you came home. I was starting to believe you and Emma ran away together," she called to him as he kicked off his shoes, coming to sit on the couch across from her.

"Well someone ran away. Not me though," Killian simply said, and Sarah raised an eyebrow, questioning him silently. "She went back to Maine, and I'm staying here, end of story."

"What? That can't be, you didn't leave her your number? Or anything?" Sarah asked disbelievingly, sitting up on the couch to look at Killian.

"She didn't wake me up when she left, so no," he said matter-of-factly, his face not betraying any emotions.

He had become a pro at hiding what he felt, Sarah had learned that in the past 6 months spent with him, but the wall he had put in front of him wasn't tall enough to keep her out. She could see just how he was devastated he was, and she cursed the young woman who had taken a hold of her friend's heart just to crush it a few days later.

"Killian, I'm so sorry," she said, getting up and going to sit beside him, resting a hand on his shoulder tenderly.

She could see his façade crumble for an instant, his body momentarily trembling under her fingers. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, and when he opened them again he was back to being his usual self.

"It's okay. I mean, I'm the one who was telling you last week that I didn't need a girlfriend, it's better this way," he told her, reaching across his body with his right hand to press it against hers.

"Yes, but…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"I'm fine, I just need to take a shower before I have to go to work," he told her, getting up from the couch and making his way to the bathroom.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but he had already closed the door. Letting her hand drop to her lap, she breathed deeply. She couldn't let this happen. There had to be something she could do, this couldn't be the end of this story. Of course, she knew that happily ever after didn't really exist, but there had to be something better than this ending.

Getting up from the couch, she walked away to the other side of the living room, grabbing her phone. Sliding her finger across the screen, she tapped on the little phone icon and scrolled to the contact she was looking for, hitting dial.

It rang a few times before a female voice answered.

"Hey, Ruby, remember this big favor you've owed me for a while now? I think I found a way for you to repay me," Sarah started, sitting down on the couch, her eyes fixed on the bathroom door.

This was not "The End", not if had anything to do about it.

* * *

 _ **There you go! I hope you liked it even if it wasn't the most joyful chapter yet…! But hey, hopefully everything will turn out for the best… right? ;)**_


	9. 8 - Never smile at a crocodile

_**HEY me again! I bet you didn't expect a new chapter so soon, but here it is!**_

 _ **Thanks to the lovely DancingDoula for betaing this story from the very beginning. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

 **Disney's cast member house #137, Florida, Monday**

"What does this mean?" Killian asked, eyes widening as he took in the words written on the small scrap of paper Sarah was holding in front of him.

For a second he wondered if he was still sleeping. He had been taking a nap on the living room couch when the young woman had woken him up, smiling like a schoolgirl on the last day of class. The reason for this excitement was now just a few inches from his eyes, and he concentrated his focus on it, the words getting clearer.

He didn't need to look at them a second time though. He had read them right the first time.

 _David Nolan,_

 _423 Main Street,_

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

 _207-555-3926_

The question was, how did Sarah manage to get Emma's parents' address and phone number?

"Ruby owed me a favor," she started. "You know her, she was the one doing Red Riding Hood last year. She's working in the guest accommodations program now," she continued at his puzzled look.

"Must've been one hell of a favor," he finally managed to say, his eyes still fixed on the small piece of paper.

"It was," Sarah agreed, laughing as she winked at him, moving the paper in the air for him to take it. "Anyway, didn't you tell me that she lived with her son at her parents' house?" she asked as he finally grabbed the precious paper.

"Aye, I did," he said, his eyes leaving the green letters on the paper to look at his friend who was now sitting on the small coffee table between the two couches.

"Well, now you can call her," Sarah continued, clearly excited to have been able to find these informations and obviously waiting for him to jump in the air too.

"And tell her what, love? 'Hey, I am the one-handed pirate who lives fifteen hundred miles away. You know, the pirate who had a fling with you last week?' Of course that would work perfectly I am sure," he said sarcastically.

Sarah rolled her eyes at that, taking back the paper from him in a swift motion.

"Stop being a moron, Killian Jones, there are a thousand other things you could tell her. I know you, she's way more than just a simple fling. She means something to you," she admonished him, pulling the paper further away from him as he tried to catch it. "You have this way with words, and this brooding attitude definitely works for you. You just need to get up on your feet and do something about Emma."

Groaning annoyingly, he mumbled something he knew she couldn't hear, but didn't repeat it as she raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"Okay, I will think about it," he finally agreed, holding out his hand for her to give him back the address of Emma's dad.

"Oh no, Hook, I went through a lot to get you this, you need to get your shit together and end this fairy tale right," she continued, refusing to hand it to him.

It was his turn to roll his eyes, and he nodded. "I will do it, now can I please have the paper?"

Sarah waited a couple more seconds, and he could see that she was evaluating how serious he was. Apparently content with his level of commitment, she finally handed it to him.

"Thanks, love," he told her, giving one last look at the paper before he carefully folded it and put it in his back pocket.

Already half standing up, he leaned forward a little, wrapping his friend in a hug that she clearly didn't see coming. It took her a second, but she hugged him back.

"Do not screw this up, love," she said, mimicking him.

"I mean it, Sarah, thank you. And I will not," he added, still holding her in his arms.

"You're welcome, Killian," she replied, and he could hear the emotion in her voice, the same way she could probably hear his.

He had to make this work.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Virginia, Thursday, 8 pm**

"It'll be forty-nine ninety-three," the woman behind the register told Killian, a bored look on her face.

Foraging in his back right pocket, he pulled out his wallet and handed his credit card to the woman in front of him who just ran it with the same expression. She probably saw hundreds of people like him a day, and let's face it, there probably wasn't a lot of entertainment here, lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Thanks, have a nice day," he told her as she exchanged his credit card for the copy of the receipt he had signed.

She nodded as her only answer, and Killian grabbed the sandwich, the bottle of water and the Mars bar from the counter, getting out of the small convenience store and walking back to his car.

The gas meter's needle now pointed towards the little F, and he dropped his dinner on the empty passenger seat beside him.

He had left Orlando that morning, right after breakfast, and was now somewhere in Virginia. Where exactly, he had no idea. He had crossed the border maybe a couple of hours ago, and had just stopped for the first time in about 5 hours to fill up the gas tank of the rental car he had picked up in Orlando.

He was just pulling onto the highway again when his phone started ringing, and he grabbed the earphones still lying between the two seats, putting one bud in his left ear and sliding the green answer symbol, Sarah's face smiling to him.

"Hey, Sarah," he answered, putting down the phone in the only empty beverage socket on his right before he adjusted the microphone on the cord to be closer to his mouth.

"Hey, how's the drive going?" the young woman asked, her voice chirpy on the other side of the telephone line.

"It's going," he simply told her. "Did you just get off work?"

"Yes, well, I just got home. Where are you now?" she asked, and he could hear her slouching further down on the couch. He could picture her perfectly.

"Somewhere in Virginia? They're saying 73 miles to Washington," he added, his eyes following a green sign on the other side of the road.

"That makes you what, another 12h from Storybrooke?" Sarah asked, and Killian calculated in his head for a few seconds before he replied.

"That's about it, maybe more like a little over 10h if I'm lucky with traffic," he told her.

Google maps had told him it was a 23h drive from Disney World's Magic Kingdom to Storybrooke, Maine, but he knew that these predictions were never quite accurate, especially knowing how fast he usually drove.

"Okay, good. I'll leave you to your driving then. Just wanted to make sure everything was good," his friend told him, concern in her voice.

"Everything is good, love, thanks," he assured her, smiling even though she couldn't see him.

"Oh and Killian, do not drive yourself to exhaustion, you should catch a few hours of sleep at some point," she told him, and he rolled his eyes. "I heard that, but I'm serious."

"I didn't do anything!" he protested, wondering how in the world she came to knowing him so well that she could predict him rolling his eyes.

"Sure, be safe," she said in a tone that clearly meant she didn't believe him but she was letting it go.

He thanked her and pressed the cord microphone to end the call, taking the bud out of his ear and putting the earphones down on the seat. He would get some sleep at one point, he could hardly see Emma again looking like someone who didn't sleep at all.

This thing had been totally out of the blue. He had tried calling her a hundred times, had dialed the number so many times he knew it by heart now, but every time he couldn't bring himself to hit the green button.

What would he have told her?

He had two and a half days off this week, so he had decided to drive to her place instead. He loved driving, and maybe it was wishful thinking, but he hoped that once he saw her face in front of him he would find the words. Maybe then she would believe that he was really ready to make this work, that he wanted this more than he had ever wanted anything in a long, long time.

No, they hadn't known each other long, but there was something different about them, and he knew she could feel it too. She just wasn't ready to risk everything for someone who would leave her. He got that; he had his share of people leaving. His father, Milah, his brother. Even if it wasn't Liam's fault, he had still left him with his heart broken.

Killian knew what it was to be left alone, but what he also knew, was that he was ready to risk it all again. Because everything they had was worth it.

He only wished that she would see it too…

* * *

 **Storybrooke, Maine, Friday, 1:07 pm**

There it was.

423 Main Street.

He knew that Emma didn't usually work on Friday, being on the Sunday through Thursday schedule, and he hoped she was home. He didn't have much time, since he had to be back at Disney the next day at 6pm, but he would wait a couple of hours if that's what it took for him to see her.

The drive had taken him a little less time than he had been expecting, and he had caught a good five hours of sleep before he had gotten up and drove the last hundred miles between him and Emma.

Now that he was here though, he felt a little foolish, but he couldn't change his mind now. Grabbing the running shoe that was on the back seat, he held it in his hands, looking at it with a smile on his lips. After all, Sarah had told him to give this fairy tale a happy ending. What better way was it than to show up with a lost shoe?

Gathering his courage, he got out of his car, straightening his shirt and glancing in the mirror to make sure his hair was okay. Of course it wasn't. It was messy and disheveled, but that was pretty much a lost cause. It did gave him a certain charm though, so it would have to do.

He finally walked across the parking lot where a yellow beetle was sitting, and climbed up the few stairs leading to the front porch. The blue door was almost welcoming him, and he took the last steps, raising his hand. It stayed suspended over the wood for an instant, but he couldn't back away now, and he knocked firmly three times.

Killian could've swore that this wait was longer than the whole drive to Maine, and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest if he had to wait longer. When the door finally opened, he almost stopped breathing, but quickly started again realizing he didn't know who had just opened it.

The man standing in front of him was strongly built, dark hair spiking up in every possible direction. His small mustache made him look a little older than he probably was, and the way he was now furrowing his brow didn't help.

"Hi, who are you?" Killian asked right away, trying to look behind him and into the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of Emma.

"I'm the one who should ask you that question," the man replied, his voice not quite friendly, but not unfriendly either.

"I am Killian Jones, now who are you?" he asked again, and he could see the other man's face change for a moment, a sign of recognition crossing his features the span of an instant.

"I live here. I'm Neal Cassidy," the man in front of Killian finally said, a small smirk creeping up on his face.

His name had the same effect a cannonball would've had, and Killian had to grab the side of the door to steady himself. The other man, Neal, was still looking at him with a hint of a smile.

"Is that Emma's shoe?" Neal asked, reaching over and grabbing the object of his attention.

Killian, still a little stunned, didn't fight and let him take it.

"Is Emma here?" Killian asked, taking a step forward, finally processing everything that was happening right now.

"She's upstairs, putting _our son_ down for a nap. He didn't sleep well last night," he explained, emphasizing the words "our son", as though Killian needed any more confirmation of who he was and what his relation to Emma was.

Torn between wanting to get inside and find Emma to get an explanation, and the need to get far far away from here, Killian looked at Neal again.

"I think you should leave, mate," Neal told him, lowering his voice and turning around to look up the stairs, probably to see if Emma was still out of earshot.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do, mate," Killian replied, voice now as cold as ice.

"I am Henry's dad, and I'm in love with Emma. I don't know who _you_ think you are, but you're not welcomed here. We are happy," the other man told him. All signs of amicability, as faked as it had earlier been, gone from his face.

The next thing he knew, Neal had slammed the door in his face, and Killian was left standing on the front porch.

He wanted to knock again, he wanted to scream, he wanted to call for Emma, he wanted to punch the hell out of that man's face. He wanted to do all of that, but the last words Neal had said still resonated in his mind.

 _We're happy._

Who was he to break that up…? After all, the man was Henry's father. He couldn't really measure up to that.

Not quite knowing why he was doing it, he turned around, hands now empty as he made his way back to his car. Turning the engine on, he slowly drove away from her house, stopping only when he was miles outside of the city.

The car on the side of the road, he put his head in his hands, breathing deeply to try and control everything he was feeling, lost in an ocean of hurt and betrayal. At least now he knew. Emma had been right leaving.

This was not a fairy tale, there were no happy endings-this was just life.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, 1:32 pm**

"Who was at the door, Neal?" Emma asked, slipping out of Henry's room when she was sure he had fallen asleep.

"No one, sweetie, just someone lost who was looking for directions," he replied, getting up the stairs and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What game are you playing here?" she asked, pushing his arm back with a little more conviction than she meant too. "I told you this was not happening. You're Henry's dad, and that's why you're here, but that's it. It is not your house, and I am not your wife."

"Emma…" he began, but she cut him off with her hand.

"I need to run some errands into town, can I trust you to keep an eye on Henry?" she asked, walking down the stairs and away from him.

"Yes," he simply answered, looking at her with those puppy dog eyes she had once known and loved, but no longer fell for.

It had taken her long enough to get over him. No matter what the reason for him coming back was, there was no way she was letting him back in her heart. Even if she had been willing to try again with him, she couldn't have done it.

Her heart was already way too full.

A certain brooding, one handed pirate/dashing prince charming had already taken all the space left. Not a day had passed since Emma left Disney World that she hadn't thought about Killian. She had sent a message to the Disney human resource service, asking if she could get his phone number, but had hit a wall of privacy policies and non-disclosure agreements. Not giving up, she had sent a few more emails to different people, hoping that one of them would be able to help her.

Leaving without waking him had been one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Yes, the future was scary, but what was scarier was to think about spending the rest of her life without getting lost in his maddeningly beautiful blue eyes again.

There had to be a way to correct this stupid mistake.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, Sunday**

She didn't realize it at first. It was such a banal thing, almost a reflex.

She opened the door to the closet.

She grabbed her running shoes.

She sat down on the small bench to put them on.

It wasn't before standing up again that she grasped what having warm feet meant.

One.

Two.

Two running shoes. This couldn't be real, could it? Shoes didn't magically appear in one's closet, now did they? How could that shoe she had left behind in the room at Disney World be in her closet in Storybrooke? This was insane. Was she losing her mind?

"Weren't you going to the grocery store, baby," Neal asked from the kitchen, passing a head through the door to see why she was still here.

Emma got up in a haze, not even bothering to correct him for using a stupid term of endearment again. She just took off her right shoe, and walked into the kitchen, limping slightly from having one leg longer than the other.

"What are you doing?" Neal asked her, puzzled, when she passed the door, holding the shoe in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked, and she could see Neal's face going a little whiter as he probably recognized the object she was holding in the air.

"Your running shoe?" he said innocently, but Emma wasn't fooled by this face anymore, she had stopped believing him a long time ago.

"Don't play me as a fool, Neal, you know that was not my question," she scolded, so mad she could break something.

"What do you want me to say, it sounds like you already know the answer," he told her, voice colder than it had been since he came back a week ago.

"When?" she asked, heart pounding, as she realized that if he knew the question, he definitely knew the answer too.

"Friday afternoon," he finally replied, just as if it was not a big deal, before he turned around, reaching for the fridge.

The shoe hit him right in the head before he could even think of opening the door, and he turned back around to look at Emma.

"What the hell, Emma?" he almost shouted, rubbing the back of his head where the Nike had hit him.

She was way too angry to just answer him. He should've been grateful that it had only been a shoe she had in her hand, because she swore to God, if it had been anything else she would've thrown it anyway. This couldn't be happening.

"How could you?" she replied, not bothering to explain herself for the shoe throwing.

"What was I supposed to do? He just wanted to give you back your shoe. I'm Henry's father, I'm the one who should be here with you," Neal told her, and she could see he really wanted this, but she just couldn't.

How could she even believe for a second that he came back for her shoe? Yeah sure, I mean, every man would travel 1500 miles to give back a shoe.

"You should've thought about that when you left 5 years ago. I moved on. You can't just show up in our lives and expect everything is going to be fine and great," she replied, raising her hands in the air, not believing this.

"I never wanted to leave, Emma, the police were after me. I had to cross the border. I didn't want to leave you; you have to believe me," he said, walking closer to her and looking into her eyes.

"You never called. You never let me knew. I moved on," she told him, counting each statement on her fingers one by one, her voice a little lower now.

"I wanted to, it was just complicated, Emma… Trust me, I came back as soon as I could," he explained, putting a hand on her shoulder.

At one point in her life, that's all she had wanted, to have Neal back, to be a family. But it was too late for that now.

"I want to be in Henry's life. I want to be in your life," he continued, slipping a hand under her chin and raising her head up to meet his eyes.

"You're Henry's dad, Neal. You will always be in his life, and so you'll always be in mine, but you'll just be Henry's dad. Nothing more than that. I can't offer you more than that," she said, looking into his eyes, wishing he could just understand.

He finally took a step back, turning his back to her, and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and her index.

"Did he leave any way of getting back to him?" she asked, the fact that Killian had been here yesterday making her heart ache more than she thought it would have.

Neal simply shook his head, still not turning around to face her as he took a few steps forward. Breathing in deeply, he finally looked at her.

"You've known him what, a week, and you're in love with him?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I don't know," she answered him. "I honestly don't know, but he makes me feel something I haven't felt in a long time," she simply said, and he looked at her with those pitiful eyes. It just made her even angrier that she already was.

"Emma, I," he started, but she interrupted him.

"Just go, please." She couldn't deal with this anymore, she couldn't even look at him right now.

He took a step closer to her, eyes imploring. "I said, go!" she half yelled, pointing at the door.

"What is going on here?" Mary Margaret's voice came from behind Emma, and she turned to look at her mom.

Mary Margaret only took one look at her daughter's face before she turned to look at Neal again. "I believe you heard her," she said in that cold teacher voice, the one that would've made any student obey without another word.

"Yes ma'am," Neal finally said, turning around and walking out the kitchen door, leaving Emma and her mother alone in the room.

"What was that all about?" Mary Margaret asked, raising an eyebrow at Emma who had walked over to the other side of the kitchen, retrieving her thrown shoe.

Turning around to face her mom, she raised the object in the air. It felt heavy with the weight of all the implications it held, and she could see her mom's face change.

"Damn," she simply said as an answer to her daughter.

Chuckling sadly, Emma nodded. Her mom never used any curse words, but she couldn't have said it better herself.

Killian had driven all the way here, probably expecting to talk to her, but was gone now. Everything was all messed up. He probably thought that she had lied to him, or even if he didn't think that, he would still feel betrayed that Neal had been here, in her house, with her.

What could she do now? She couldn't leave it that way. Yes, she had been scared of letting him into her life, but she was just starting to realize it now, she was more scared of not having him into her life.

* * *

 _ **I hope you don't hate me now..? Please? Don't worry, hopefully Emma will make everything right in the next (and last!) chapter! Leave me a review if you liked it! Or if you're mad at Neal for turning Killian around… Poor guy!**_


	10. 9 - Your dreams come true

_**Hi everyone! I am so sorry for this late chapter… I worked over 60h last week and it was just crazy, didn't have any time for myself. I finally got the time to go over this final chapter one last time today.**_

 _ **I'll leave you to it! Hope you like it…**_

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, Tuesday 5:17pm**

"You can't be serious," Neal told her, the disgust in his voice almost making her lose the calm she was trying so hard to hold on to.

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I'm just asking if you'll be okay looking over Henry while I'm gone," she repeated again.

He scoffed loudly, and Emma closed her eyes for an instant, rubbing them with the thumb and index finger of her right hand before she rubbed her temple with them.

"You were the one saying you wanted to be here for your son, Neal," she added, and Neal raised his head to look at her, clearly knowing that she had a point there.

"Not while you run away to some pirate you've met yesterday," he answered, his voice rough. Emma raised her eyebrows. Was he seriously behaving like this now? She couldn't believe it.

"You know what, Neal? I got it. You don't care. I'll find another way. I'm doing this, whether you like it or not," she told him, turning around. She didn't have any more time to waste on this. She had lost enough time already, she wasn't about to lose some more.

"Emma," the man called after her, and she stopped walking, not turning around yet. "I'll do it," he finally agreed, voice filled with resignation.

"Thank you," she simply told him, turning around to look at him for a second before she turned back.

Climbing the stairs two by two, Emma opened the door to her room and grabbed the red gym bag on the bed. She had thrown a few changes of clothes, her bathroom essentials, and her pjs in an hour ago. She was doing this.

The idea had been stuck in her head since she had realized both her running shoes were back in her closet. She had tried to get a hold of Killian through human resources again, but it hadn't worked better than the first time, so she had told her boss earlier that she was taking a few sick days.

Granny had always been a really accommodating boss, and she had only raised an eyebrow at her request. Emma had never been one to miss work, so it had come as a surprise, but it wasn't too busy these days, especially during the week, so it hadn't been a problem to let her off.

Emma's mom had been the one to convince her to go. After all, if she didn't do it, she would spend the rest of her life wondering what would've happened if she had gone. What if she hadn't left without waking him that morning? What if they could've found a way to make it work?

 _What if…_

She couldn't live her life like that; her mom was right. She couldn't leave Killian thinking she hadn't loved every single moment they spent together. It was so much more than just a fling. She had to tell him.

With all of that in mind, she had called her boss, asked Neal to take care of Henry, and packed her bags. She couldn't afford to buy another plane ticket to Orlando, so she would have to do the same thing Killian had done and drive there.

She was leaving tonight, sleeping a few hours somewhere, and was hoping to be at Disney before the evening fireworks. She had checked her Disney Experience app, and Captain Hook was scheduled to be seeing the kids until 8pm on Wednesday. With a little chance, she would get there a little before his shift was over and find him easily.

Going down the stairs, Emma threw her bag over her shoulder, not bothering to look at Neal who was still staring at her like she was out of her mind. She grabbed her running shoes from the closet and put them on, grabbing her keys from the small round table near the door.

"I should see you on Friday; I'll let you know if anything changes," she simply said. But he didn't answer and she didn't wait.

How could she have even just for an instant believed that this could really work? Emma asked herself as she walked towards her car. It didn't matter anyway. It was over, and it was from the start, Killian was way too much in her head even then…

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, 9 days ago**

"Why didn't you leave him your phone number then?" Mary Margaret asked, and Emma hid her face in her hands. She had been asking herself that question non-stop for the last 48 hours.

"Honestly, I don't know," she sighed, lowering her hands to look at her mom. "I think I had a good reason then, but I just don't know anymore," she added.

Her mom gave her a small smile, resting a soft hand over her shoulder, squeezing it tenderly.

"You know honey, giving your heart away can be scary, but it can also turn out pretty great," she told her, looking at David from the corner of her eye.

"I've known him a week, how can I miss him?" Emma said, the rational side of her brain telling her that there was no way she could be falling in love with him already.

"Sometimes it happens slowly, but sometimes it can just fall on you unexpectedly. I remember not being able to stop thinking about your dad after we first met, even if it had only been for a few days," she confessed, eyes lost somewhere, probably deep in her memories.

"I don't know, Mom, I think I will just wait it out. I'll be fine," she said, shaking her head before she rubbed her face and got up.

"If that's what you think is best, Emma," Mary Margaret simply answered, and Emma could hear the small disapprobation in her voice, but she knew her mom would be supportive whatever she chose to do.

Emma was about to go upstairs and get changed for her evening shift when she heard the doorbell, and she turned around, walking towards the door.

She opened it mindlessly, thoughts still wondering somewhere in Florida. That's why it took her a few seconds to register the man who was standing in front of her.

"Emma," he said, and the sound of his voice shocked her, sending her back 5 years ago, in that small motel room.

Her breath caught in her throat as she started seeing the face of the man who had just appeared on her front steps. For an instant, everything came back, hitting her straight in the stomach and winding her. She had dreamed this would happened for so long now. What did it mean? Was he back? Why now? Why here?

She opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but nothing came out of it, and she closed it, aware of how ridiculous she must look right now. Neal simply smiled at her. They looked at each other for a few moments more, and then Neal took a step forward, taking her into his arms.

This felt somehow familiar and foreign at the same time.

Emma had imagined this moment probably hundreds of times, but she was realizing now that it wasn't something she wanted anymore. She was there, in the arms of the man she had loved so much, and all she could think about was Killian.

The realization made Emma pull back, pushing Neal so he'd do the same. She took a step back and looked at him, mind clearer now.

"What are you doing here, Neal?" she asked, finally regaining control over her voice.

"I learned about Henry. I couldn't stay away, Emma, you don't know how much I wanted to come back to you," he said, voice pleading, eyes full of the same expression she had seen a thousand times in the past.

"Why now? We're happy," she told him, not really knowing how he expected her to react after five whole years away.

"I couldn't earlier. Believe me, I would've come back before if I could have," he said, slowly. "I will explain everything, I promise, I just want to be part of your lives."

Looking at him, Emma realized he was serious about it, about all of it. Henry had the right to have a father, no matter how absent he had been in the early years of his life. Did she want him back though? That was a totally different question. A couple of years ago the answer would've been unequivocally yes. Even a few months ago, it may had been different. But now?

No.

The answer popped out so clearly in her mind that she wondered why she was even asking herself the question. How could she even consider it?

She didn't want Neal. She wanted Killian.

How could she have been so blind to think that she would just get over it? She wouldn't.

"Ok," she simply said when Neal cleared his throat, bringing her back out of her thoughts.

"Ok?" he asked, smiling at her and taking a step forward, obviously wanting to hug her again.

Emma raised a hand, putting it firmly on his chest to stop him from enfolding her in his arms again, and he stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay you can be in Henry's life, but I'm over us, Neal. It's been five years. What did you think I'd do? Jump in your arms like nothing ever happened?" she asked, answering his silent question.

"No, but I thought maybe we could try and see if there was still something left of us. I never stopped loving you, Emma," he pleaded, and she sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, but it won't happen. I don't have to try to know that there is no 'us' anymore," she answered, shaking her head.

Yes, a part of her would always have feelings for him too. He was her first love, the man who had made her heart beat faster for so long, the father of her son. But he was also the one who broke her heart in tiny little pieces, making her believe until just recently that she couldn't love anyone else again.

He had his chance, and he blew it.

"Okay, we'll talk about it again later," he simply said, and she couldn't help but feel like he hadn't understood at all, but she would have time to explain it again later.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Maine, now**

Sighing, Emma shook her head, remembering how Neal had showed up at her front door. She was glad that he did, because every kid needed a father, and even if David was extraordinary with her son, he'd always be more of a grandfather.

Her parents had been great, letting Neal crash on the couch while he found a place in town and a job. He really did seem like he was serious about making this work, which was great, but then he had to pull this stunt about turning Killian around. That was absolutely unforgivable.

It would've been so much easier for everyone if Neal had just gotten Emma when Killian had knocked on the door. Instead, she was having to drive all the way to Disney World to see a man that probably thought she had been lying to him all along. This was not the way it should've gone.

Anyway, it didn't change anything to think about it now, Emma thought. Making this right was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Disney World's Magic Kingdom, Florida, Wednesday, 8:17 pm**

"Stupid traffic," Emma actually said out loud as she parked her car in one of the empty parking spots in the Magic Kingdom's parking lot.

She had hit some construction work halfway through the day, and that had put her back almost an hour on her previous schedule. She wanted to arrive at Magic Kingdom before Killian finished work, but he had now been done for about 15 minutes and so she had no idea where to find him.

It didn't matter though, she would still go. She'd find a way to get to him; she had too.

When she came to the front of the Magic Kingdom entry, she foraged through her purse to find the tickets Killian had given her the night they went to Fantasmic. He didn't know if they had the park hopper, so he had given some of his free entries to her and Henry to enter Hollywood studios for the show.

They hadn't needed them though, since they did have the park hopper, and Killian had insisted for her to keep them. He wouldn't use them anyway, since no one would come to visit him here. Of course she had argued at first, but she was really glad now that she hadn't given them back. Who knew she'd have to come back so early?

Even at this late hour, Magic Kingdom was still bursting with people and magic, the fireworks due to start in a little less than half an hour now. How would she even find him here? she thought, walking slowly across Main Street and over the bridge in front of Cinderella's Castle.

She would go to the Peter Pan attraction; she knew there was a back door there. Maybe he would come out of it when he finished changing.

Her heart was beating a little faster when she finally spotted the familiar waiting area, and she looked around her.

It was crowded.

This was crazy.

It was just like looking for a needle in a haystack. A very handsome needle…

* * *

 **Employee quarters, Disney's Magic Kingdom, 8:36 pm**

Killian was just sitting on a chair in the small room, still dressed in his Captain Hook costume when Sarah came into the room.

"What are you doing, Hook," she asked, taking in his costume.

"I finished a little late and I did not get around to change yet," he simply said, and Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Killian hadn't been the same since he had come back from Maine, and even though he didn't tell her exactly what happened, she knew that it must have been bad.

"Com'on, you know we're meeting Britney, Colin and their friends for drinks at 9. We're going to be late," she said, walking towards him and pulling on his arm.

"Yes, yes, I will get changed," he said, getting up and grabbing his clothes from his bag, walking into the changing room.

"We're gonna get stuck in the fireworks crowd, you know how crazy it gets," she added, looking at her watch for the second time in less than 5 minutes.

She was a little mad at Emma since she had caught Killian staring at a picture of her and Henry taken before the Fantasmic show. The woman had been smiling gorgeously at him looking like there was nowhere else in the whole world she'd rather be. She looked absolutely stunning. Sarah couldn't believe that she would then go and turn around her friend after he had driven for a whole day.

People did do crazy things in life though; she ought to know that by now.

That was the moment Killian decided to come out of the changing room, dressed in his usual dark jeans and t-shirt.

"Do we still have time?" he asked, leaving his costume on the rack and grabbing his bag, hanging it on one of his shoulders.

Sarah looked at her watch yet again before she replied.

"It's 8:51, we'll have to go all around, there's no way we can get through Main Street by the castle," she told him.

He simply shrugged. He was right, it was a beautiful night, and it wouldn't be so bad to walk.

They got out of the small room, walking towards the exit that lead directly behind the Peter Pan attraction. The air was a little colder outside, but it felt great, and Sarah turned around to look at Killian. He seemed lost in his thoughts, and she sighed. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten him this address after all. Although, was it really better just spending your whole life wondering "what if"?

There were so many people outside, Sarah didn't quite realize what she saw at first. The woman was just standing in the middle of the area, scanning the crowd. She was the only one that seemed alone, and she wasn't moving at all. She looked just like a deserted island in the middle of a boiling sea. Maybe that what had caught Sarah's eye at first.

Why did she seem so familiar? She wondered as Killian turned left, not quite looking around him. That's when she realized it. She was the woman in the picture.

Emma.

"Killian," she called, grabbing his arm and making him turn around. "Isn't that Emma?" she asked, pointing to the woman now looking the other way, turning her back on them.

His lack of answer was all she needed to know she hadn't been mistaken.

"What is she doing here? Didn't she turn you back when you went to see her?" Sarah asked again, hand still on her friend's arm.

Killian simply shook his head. "No, she didn't," he added in front of her stunned face.

"What?" she asked, not believing what he had just told her. Why did he come back so devastated then? This didn't make any sense. "Go see her then, she's obviously here to see you."

"The father of her child greeted me at the door, told me they were happy, that I had to leave. I can't go see her now. She has Neal," he explained, and everything now made sense in her mind. Of course it had to be more than a simple rejection.

"Did you even talk to her?" Sarah questioned, knowing that if she was here then there must've been a misunderstanding somewhere.

"No," Killian simply answered.

"Go! Go see her, she wouldn't be here if she didn't feel the same way about you," she told him, pushing him towards the middle area.

Emma was now walking the other way, eyes still searching but never quite seeing them in the sea of people around.

"GO! I'll tell the guys you won't be there, and you have to tell me everything tonight," she said, pushing him again.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, then looked at her, eyes meeting. He reached for her shoulder, pressing it in a silent thanks before he turned around and started jogging in the direction of the Emma.

Smiling, Sarah turned around, walking towards the exit. That was more like it. Maybe this fairy tale would have its happy ending after all.

* * *

 **Disney World's Magic Kingdom, 8:58 pm**

Emma had to make herself see reason, he wasn't here and there was no way she would find him with this many people. She would have to come back tomorrow when she knew he would be there.

Turning around, she walked towards the crowd of people gathered to watch the fireworks. She would probably have to wait for them to end before she could make her way to the exit.

That's when the crowd's noise faded a little and the lights dimmed. Next thing she knew, a hand was settling down on her shoulder, startling her. Gasping, she turned around quickly, bumping into the man who hadn't stopped walking.

He held her so that she didn't fall to the ground from the shock of the collision, and the familiar arms around her made her look up.

"It looks like we keep bumping into each other," the man said, the low, deep Irish accent making her shiver, and she finally saw his face.

Their eyes met in what felt like an explosion of colors into her heart as she got lost in the deep blue of his gaze. He was here. She had found him after all.

"Killian, I'm so s…" she started, but she was cut by the voice of the Blue Fairy announcing the start of the firework show.

There were so many things she needed to tell him, so many things she had to explain, of course there had to be fireworks exploding all around. He looked like he didn't care though, as he raised his good hand to her cheek, caressing it with the tip of his thumb.

The feeling was almost too overwhelming for her to bear, and her eyes filled with tears she had been repressing since she had learned he had come to Maine and gone. She wanted to tell him that she never wanted to hurt him, that Neal never should have opened that door, that she should've left her phone number that morning.

She wanted to tell him all that, but it was way too noisy and she couldn't say anything. He looked like he already understood everything, just like he could read her mind, and she wondered how he could still be so hopeful about them after everything that had happened.

Finally deciding actions could sometimes speak louder than words, she took a step forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

His arms instantly went up around her waist, holding her up to him, and she buried a hand into his hair, the other one caressing his neck. She poured everything she felt into this kiss, and hopefully he felt everything too. They continued kissing as the fireworks exploded above their heads; they continued kissing unaware of everyone around them, just as if time had stopped and everything had stood still for a moment.

When they finally had to come up for air, he pulled her close to him, holding her against his chest like he never had the intention of letting her go anywhere, ever.

The music was still resonating all around them, making it hard to hear anything except the familiar words.

 _Fate is kind. She brings to those who love. The sweet fulfilment of their secret longing._

 _Like a bold out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true._

"That's what I did you know. I tried what you did. I just wished upon a star, for you to be here," he whispered directly into her ear so that she could hear everything he said.

 _Sometimes, wishes can be granted in the most unexpected ways,_

Jiminy Cricket was now saying, and Emma couldn't help but laugh at how perfect this song and whole fireworks show was perfect for them right now.

"I'm sorry, I was so scared. I still am," she simply said, close to his ear.

"I know. I'm scared too, but we can try. Maybe we get to have our happy ending together. We can make something work," he told her, his breath tickling the soft skin just behind her ear.

"Neal, he was so out of bounds, we were never together, he's just Henry's father, that's it," Emma felt the need to clarify, but she sensed Killian had already gotten that from the fact that she had come all the way here to see him.

"I know, and Henry deserves a father, I'm happy he stepped up," he answered, still holding her close.

Backing away a little, Emma laid another soft kiss on his mouth, this time not getting lost into the passion, but simply appreciating the family of butterflies taking residence in her stomach when he kissed her like that. It felt like magic.

When they back away, he rested his forehead against hers for a second before they both turned towards Cinderella's Castle.

Fireworks were still exploding, and Emma just stopped thinking about everything for a moment, just enjoying this. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her left arm behind his back, and her right one around him as he still held her close to him.

She could feel his heart beating, almost in sync with the music around them, and she closed her eyes for an instant. His chest started vibrating a few seconds later, and she realized he was singing to the music. She could just make out his low deep Irish accent above all the noise.

 _Like a bold out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true._

Maybe that was it.

Maybe life could be almost like a fairy tale when you found the right person.

Maybe sometimes wishing upon a star gave you everything you never thought you could actually have.

 _Make a wish! Dream a dream! Trust your heart! And your wish will come true!_

After all, that's what Emma had learned in the last 5 years. When you wished for something hard enough, when you worked for something hard enough, and with just a little bit of magic at the right time…

All your wishes could come true.

Raising her head a bit, Emma looked deep into the eyes of her pirate. Those incredible, beautiful blue eyes. When he smiled at her, her whole body came alive, and she smiled back at him, pushing herself up to give him a kiss as the voice of Jiminy Cricket echoed all across Magic Kingdom before the fireworks finale lighted up the sky like a thousand suns.

 _Haha! See what a little wishing can do?_

Yes.

She could see it now.

 _They both could._

* * *

 _ **There it is… The last chapter… It makes me kinda sad for it to come to an end! From the moment I got the idea, to today it's been 15 months. I'm really happy with how it turned out though, and I hope you are too. It's been hard by moments to write it, since I went to Disney with my ex-boyfriend. That trip was most of the inspiration for this story, and it's a lot of memories.**_

 _ **Thank you all for sticking with me for the whole story, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. If you did, PLEASE I'd love to hear your thoughts one last time! :)**_

 _ **That said, I would maybe like to write an epilogue… But I'm not sure! If I did, I would post it in a month from tomorrow, after my vacation. See you soon!**_

 _ **Finally, but most importantly, THANK YOU to the amazing Dancing Doula for beta reading this story from the beginning. She's absolutely amazing, I learned a lot, and she's been a great friend, her thoughts and comment on this story made it even better, I know it.**_


	11. Epilogue

_**Hey there! I am so sorry, I know this is a week late. I had a crazy schedule, and as you can see this chapter is much longer than I had planned, so it took way more time to correct it than it usually does.**_

 _ **I still hope you like it. One last time, thanks to the best beta reader out there, Dancing Doula, you're amazing!**_

* * *

 **Somewhere in Maine, June 12** **th** **2007, 4:07pm**

Sarah was looking out of the passenger side window at the beautiful landscape around her. She had never been in Maine before, but this was the perfect occasion to go there for the first time. Turning to her left, she looked at her friend who was behind the wheel, eyes on the road.

Killian Jones looked so peaceful. One hand on the steering, his arm with the prosthetic resting on the opened window, he was smiling, singing to the radio under his breath. She had never seen him so happy, Sarah thought as she kept detailing the man sitting next to her.

"What?" he finally asked, turning to her with a puzzled look, brow furrowed, before he directed back his attention to the road.

"Nothing, you just look happy," she simply said, and he beamed her a smile from his side of the car.

"You have no idea," he replied, and she smiled.

She believed she had an idea. After all, she had seen him when he had first gotten out of that plane what seemed like an eternity ago. He had been a shell of a man back then, eyes empty, and his suitcase as heavy as the weight on his shoulder. She had watched him grow back into his happy, smiling, handsome self.

This past year with Emma by his side had finished this miraculous transformation, and she was now looking at a totally different man. Sarah was so happy that she could have made a difference between those two.

As she thought that, Killian pulled into the driveway, and turning off the engine.

"Emma won't be here for another hour. Do you want a beer while we wait?" he asked, getting her suitcase out of the back seat and walking to the house.

"Of course, this is the perfect day for that," Sarah replied, following him.

The weather outside was beautiful. It looked like a summer day even though it wasn't summer yet. The sun was shining still up in the sky, evidence of the summer solstice drawing closer. While being warm, the air was perfectly refreshing for Sarah who was used to the stifling atmosphere of Florida.

After dropping her suitcase in the guest room, she followed Killian outside. He was already sitting on one of the swings, and she sat down on the one next to him, grabbing the bottle he was handing her. He got the second one he was holding between both his legs, and took a sip.

"So how's life in Disney World?" Killian asked Sarah, pushing himself a little, swinging softly as he looked at her.

"Everything is good. The new guy they have doing Captain Hook isn't nearly as handsome as the last one, but hey, those were big shoes to fill and he's great at it," she told him sipping on her beer.

"When you've had the best it's hard to go back, right?" Killian chuckled.

"Always modest I can see," Sarah laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Some things never change," he told her, winking before pushing himself a little harder on the swing.

"Talking about things that never change, Britney is in love again," she said, matching his speed.

Killian just laughed at that, it was common knowledge that Tinkerbell fell in love as easily as was flying in Neverland.

"Well, maybe that one is the good one," he finally said, looking to his right to shrug at Sarah.

"Maybe," she agreed, mimicking his shrug.

"I remember when Emma told me she loved me, we were playing here actually," he told her a few minutes of silence later.

"She did? You never told me that," she said, guessing that Killian might want to keep the memory to himself at that time. She was surprised when he continued.

"It was a beautiful day, just a little warmer than today actually," he started, taking a sip of his beer before he resumed.

* * *

 **Saturday July 18** **th** **2006, 2:49pm**

This, was the perfect day, Killian thought as he looked at Emma pushing Henry on the swings.

He never would have thought, when he ran into her at Magic Kingdom two months ago, that he would be here now. How could he have though? This was the most unexpected, yet welcome, thing to happen to him.

Deciding Henry was going high enough, Emma stopped pushing him and walked around, careful not to get hit by the small feet. Taking a few more steps, she dropped herself on the warm grass next to Killian. She turned her head to look at him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Emma was so beautiful, golden hair shining under the summer sun as she offered him one of those smiles he loved so much. It warmed his heart every time. Gosh how he missed her when he had to go back to Disney. Pushing the thought to the back of his head, he tried to enjoy his last day in Maine before having to go back.

Those stolen days always felt like little spots of happiness in a life that had been so full of darkness lately. Come to think of it, the last couple of months had probably been the happiest of his whole life.

Resting her head on his shoulder, Emma made him get out of his thoughts, and he squeezed her a little harder against him. He wanted to tell her he loved her again, but he knew that it would probably make her feel awkward, just like the first time he had told her, about a couple of weeks after their night in Magic Kingdom.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him, turning halfway around to plant a small kiss on his shoulder.

Smiling, Killian laid a soft kiss on the top of her head. Emma always had that way of guessing when he was thinking about something that he couldn't or didn't want to tell her.

"I was just thinking about how much I love these weekends with the both of you," he finally answered, smiling in the direction of Henry.

"I love them too," she replied, waving back to her son who was now slowing with each motion of the swing.

"Killy, come push me, it's too slow," Henry called from the swing set.

"I'm sure I can go; it won't matter," Emma whispered to Killian, low enough so that her son couldn't hear it.

"It is okay, love. It will be my pleasure," he answered, pushing himself up on his feet using his good hand.

Walking around the boy, careful not to get hit, he started pushing him softly, not wanting to scare the little guy, although it soon became apparent this wasn't going to be an issue.

"Higher, higher," he beckoned, his little hands hanging tight around the two chains that held the small wooden plank.

"Your wish, my command," Killian told him, pushing a little higher the next time.

The few pushes were even harder, and Henry giggled, wiggling his small naked toes like he wanted to touch the sky with them.

Deciding that it would be okay for now, Killian walked back around the swing, his eyes stuck on Emma. She was looking at him with a look that he had seen before but couldn't quite decipher.

"I love you," she said, eyes still locked to his, and his heart leapt.

Those three little words stopped him right in his tracks, and he half registered Emma's look changing before someone screamed behind him.

"Killy!" he only had time to hear before something hit the top of his shoulders, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Seconds later, Emma was crouching over him. She was clearly trying to contain her laughter, but seemed a little worried at the same time.

"You okay?" she asked, helping him as he pushed himself on his elbow, sitting up.

"I am fine, love," he said, brushing the small pieces of grass sticking to his knees that were now stained green from it.

That's when Emma finally let out the laugh she had been holding, falling backwards against the grass, and Killian lowered himself to place his face over hers.

"You had all the time in the world to decide how to tell me, and you chose that moment?" he joked, raising an eyebrow in that Captain Hook glare.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," she said, laughter slowly dying but still making her words jump. "Looks like I surprised you."

"Yes well, I did not see that one coming," he simply told her.

"I know, I wish I could've said it back that time, it's not that I did'…" she started, but he interrupted her, kissing her lips lightly before pulling back.

"Do not worry about it, love, I know," he said, beaming at her, and she smiled back.

"That's all you've got to say to me?" she replied, a teasing smile on her lips, eyes half closed because of the sun.

"I love you too," he whispered, and her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

Pulling herself against his shoulders, she kissed him, a little harder than he had earlier, and he held her close against him.

"Ewwww," Henry cried from a few feet behind them, making them stop and laugh.

Prosthetic arm hurting a little, Killian let himself drop to the ground on his back, shielding his eyes from the sun with his left arm. Only a moment later, Emma laid her head on his chest, right arm swung over him. He wrapped his around her back.

She smelled like flowers, sun and summer. Something just completely Emma.

Here, lying in the sun, with the woman he loved in his arms and her son still giggling on the swing, Killian couldn't help but to think that this was it. This was his happy ending.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, Now**

"I can see the two of you are living the life," Emma called out to Killian and Sarah still swinging slowly.

Sarah turned around to the sound of the voice. The blonde woman was closing the screen door, looking at the both of them with a smile.

Getting down the few steps to the backyard, she walked towards them, first stopping in front of Killian. She bent a little to kiss him, and then backed off, their eyes locking for the smallest of seconds, but even in that short amount of time, Sarah could see everything they shared. She was a little jealous actually, even if she knew that it would probably happen to her too one day. These things happened when you least expected them; Killian definitely showed her that.

"Well hello to you too," he replied, with a smile.

Getting up, Sarah took a step towards Emma who hugged her tightly. The two of them hadn't had a lot of chance to talk apart from the two times Emma had been to Disney after the first time with her parents. Still, Sarah felt like she knew her from how Killian talked about her. The woman had to be pretty amazing to have changed her friend's life like that.

"How was your trip?" Emma asked as she took a step back, hand still on Sarah's shoulder.

"It was great, beautiful day for flying," she answered as Killian also got up of the swing, wrapping an arm around Emma's waist.

"I bet," she replied, smiling. "Anyone hungry?" she asked, giving two small slaps on Killian's hand and walking back to the house. "My parents should be here with Henry in about an hour, we should probably start cooking now."

"Definitely, I will come help you," Killian answered as he grabbed the two empty beer bottles from the ground and followed Emma inside.

Sarah followed them, still half lost in her thoughts. Killian was glowing. When Emma was around he was a totally different person. Yes, he was a great guy to be around all the time, and he had changed from the dark and brooding pirate when he met Emma, but when he was with her it was something else.

Sitting on one of the kitchen stools, she looked at them getting out everything to start the salad. Grabbing a couple of tomatoes from the vegetable basket, Emma slid a hand down Killian's back absent-mindedly, and Sarah couldn't help but smile.

"You guys look so happy," she said, voicing the thoughts that had been wandering around in her mind for the last quarter of an hour.

"We are," Emma started, looking sideways at him. "Well at least I am," she added, winking, as she got out the cutting board and a sharp knife.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year since you've left Disney. Time surely flies," Sarah told Killian, and he nodded, agreeing.

"I wish we could have done this sooner," he replied, grabbing the salad bowl and placing it in front of Emma.

"These are definitely the best circumstances to be reunited," she said with a smile. "But I did miss you; I just came back from vacation and then you left."

"I'm pretty sure you're the reason why he finally had the guts to give his two weeks' notice," Emma told Sarah, bumping her shoulder with Killian's.

He simply pouted in answer, and Sarah frowned, wondering what it meant.

"The house was definitely too empty with you gone. He felt lonely," she continued, answering the unspoken question.

"Oh really? You never told me that," Sarah replied, teasingly, and Killian scoffed, amused.

"This is not what happened," he replied, waving the cucumber he was holding in the air in front of Emma.

"Oh really? I remember that video call like it was yesterday," she started, looking at him with a mischievous grin. "I was just getting ready to make myself some late night after work snack," she continued.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, September 14** **th** **2006, 11:57pm**

Emma had been hungry since before she left Granny's, but had been too eager to get home to eat at work. It was now almost midnight and she was starving.

"Cheese, ham, soup…" she detailed the contents of the refrigerator under her breath.

Nothing seemed interesting. Sighing, she dropped her phone on the kitchen table. She then opened the cupboard, scanning it with her eyes. They finally rested on a cylinder of salt and vinegar Pringles and a Hershey's Cookies'n'cream chocolate bar.

"Bingo," she muttered, grabbing the two items before walking towards the living room.

She was about to leave the kitchen when her phone rang on the table. It was the characteristic ringtone of the Facebook Messenger video call and she stopped in the doorway. A small glance at her watch told her it was past midnight, and she wondered what Killian was doing calling her at this hour. Because he was the only one to video call her, so it had to be him.

Turning around, she grabbed the Samsung and slid the green circle, the photographed picture of Killian was quickly replaced by the real thing and she smile. His face brightened as soon as he saw her. Holding the phone at arm's length, she held the chips and the chocolate bar in her left hand and made her way back to the living room.

"How come you're still up?" Emma asked, dropping her snack on the small coffee table before she sat on the couch.

"Well hello to you too, love," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing, Emma balanced the phone against the armrest of the couch before grabbing the chips.

"Hello," she finally said before popping a couple of Pringles in her mouth.

"I figured you would still be eating at this hour," he told her, and she shrugged, her mouth full. "How was work?" he asked, but she couldn't answer yet.

Taking her time to finish chewing, she detailed him. He was shirtless, sitting down on his bed, and she wondered if he had tried sleeping, because his hair was all spiked up in every direction. His chin was covered with the day's scruff and he looked absolutely handsome. It was still hard to believe this, _them_ , was all real.

"Busy, as always," she finally answered after she swallowed her bite. "I didn't think you'd still be up," she told him. He usually called her in the mornings, before both of their shifts started. They hadn't had a lot of late evening calls.

"The house is so quiet, I cannot sleep," he explained, confirming what she had been thinking.

"Why so quiet?" she asked, tearing the wrapper around the chocolate bar and breaking it into smaller pieces.

"The two other girls left yesterday, and Sarah has been on vacation for the past week," he told her, frowning at the fact that she was now eating a square of chocolate, the chips following quickly. "What are you eating?"

"Salt and vinegar chips and white chocolate with some pieces of Oreos," she told him, smiling as she then popped a square of chocolate and a chip in her mouth at the same time.

"Uhm," he simply grunted, his eyes telling her how disgusting he thought it was and she smiled at that, it was delicious.

"When is Sarah coming back?" she asked, not bothering to tell him that it was the best combination of flavor, the extreme saltiness of the chips compensating for the extreme sweetness of the chocolate.

"A week from now, but I do not think I will be spending much more time with her," he said, cryptically, and it was her turn to raise an eyebrow in a silent question.

He didn't reply just yet, his face just getting a little more serious and she wondered what he wanted to say.

"I miss you," he simply said at first, a small sad smile slowly stretching his lips.

She smiled back, "You know I miss you too, but you'll be here in just about two weeks, that's not too far away," she said.

They had seen each other only a week ago, and had done longer in the past four months. No, it hadn't been easy, coordinating their busy schedules so that he could come home to Maine or she to Disney, but she thought it had been working way better than she had expected.

Some nights though, she wished he was closer. The way it felt falling asleep in his arms was one of the best feelings ever, and sometimes she surprised herself wanting to do it every single night.

"I know, but I do not want to leave anymore," he started, and she waited patiently for him to continue. "I did not buy a return ticket," he finally dropped.

It took her some time to compute the information he had just gave her. They had seen each other a grand total of 7 times in the past 4 months, some longer than the others, sometimes driving over when the time allowed it, sometimes flying in when it meant they could have more time together. Never had he flown in and driven back.

"I thought you didn't have the time to drive back with your tight schedule?" she asked, knowing that it had been even harder than usual to find some free time to see each other that week, which was why they had settled on the plane.

"I don't, but I have been thinking about us, and this is not working anymore," he said at first, waiting a couple of seconds.

Emma's heart leapt in her chest. She thought it had been working great. Yes it was hard being apart, but the time they had together was even better than what she had imagined.

"Emma, that is not what I meant," he added, probably seeing everything she was thinking on her face.

"What do you mean then?" she asked, pushing all the other thoughts back in the corner of her head, trying not to think about it anymore.

"I mean I am giving my two weeks' notice tomorrow. I will get an apartment, find a new job, whatever, I just cannot bear those 4000km between us anymore," he explained, and her heart became instantly a lot lighter.

"Really?" she whispered, almost like saying it aloud would make it less true, and he smiled at that, nodding slowly.

"Really. I have been thinking about it for a while, and, if you are okay with it, I will not leave next time I come to see you," he said, explaining the reason why he had only taken a one-way ticket.

This felt like a dream, and Emma surprised herself realizing she wanted it a whole lot more than she thought she did.

"Of course I'm okay with it, are you sure you are?" she asked, knowing that he loved his job and that he hadn't been planning on leaving it when they had met; that had only been four months ago.

"I do not think I have ever been surer of anything in my whole life, love," he said just as if it was the easiest decision, a genuine smile on his face.

She smiled back, snacks forgotten on the table as she grabbed back the phone from the couch. She wished she could hug him right now, but obviously couldn't.

In two weeks though, they wouldn't have to restrain themselves to a few video calls and stolen weekends here and there.

In two weeks it would all be different.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, Now**

Sarah remembered the moment when she came back from vacation just as if it was yesterday. Of course she had been happy for her friend, and he had ended up not even renting an apartment and just moving in with Emma. But she had been sad too, no longer having her partner in crime anymore. After all, he had been her roommate for a year when he finally left.

"Yes well, then I came back and I was the one left all alone in that big house," Sarah said pouting, and Killian offered her a small smile followed by a shrug.

"I did not know that it would be more than a month before they put someone new with you," he tried, and Sarah smiled.

"I'm just joking, I'm fine on my own. You guys look so perfect together, who am I to stop that, huh?" she asked still looking at them.

Sarah had been looking at the both of them as they cooked diner, and there was something there. Every time she looked at them she could see something deeper than just simple attraction. It was like they were two parts of the same soul.

Every single touch, every small glance, they were all so full of love. Emma had been telling the story, concentrating on cutting the vegetables, and Killian just walking around her, unconsciously sliding a hand across her back, his hand lingering on his shoulder, his eyes stuck on her face. It was just like they couldn't be apart from one another.

She had rarely seen a couple radiating so much love.

It was Killian's laughter that brought her back to reality, and she raised her head, eyebrow raised in a silent question about what had made him laugh.

"We are definitely not perfect," he simply said, throwing a small glance at Emma who shook her head with small laugh.

"Definitely not. We do fight sometimes, but then we make up," she said, squeezing softly Killian's shoulder.

"Oh really? You guys fight?" she said half sarcastically.

She knew that Killian had one hell of a temper and it was bound to create some sparks sometimes. Of course, when they had been seeing each other only twice a month, there wasn't any time for them to fight; every single moment was spent enjoying each other's company. But she knew that now that they were living together fights were bound to happen.

"Oh we do," Killian said with a glance at Emma. "Remember our first fight? It was just about two months after I moved in here," he continued.

"I remember, but I don't even remember what it was about," she answered, stopping what she was doing for an instant to think.

"Oh I remember," he told her with a smile.

"It surprises me that it took you so long actually," Sarah said and that got her a look from the both of them, which made her laugh.

"We never fight over big things though," Emma added, and Killian agreed.

"It was definitely not a big thing the first time either," he started, looking at Sarah. "It was just one of those stupid fights."

* * *

 **Granny's Diner, Storybrooke, Maine, November 21** **st** **2006**

They had never fought before. Not for the big things, ever. Even during the time Neal had stayed at their place, pushing and pushing back the time he finally moved into his own apartment. Of course, there had been some sparks, but they had never fought.

No, never.

That day though, it was just as though if something was in the air and it just had to happen, no matter how stupid the reason.

It all started when Killian had to keep the car for the day, having to run some errands. That's how he came to pick up Emma from work at the end of the afternoon. It was pouring rain outside, and he was a little late.

When he finally stopped in front of the diner, Emma was waiting by the door outside, hair a little damp from the rain and the humidity in general. Even the few steps she had to take under the rain drenched her and she closed the door behind her, rubbing the water out of her eyes with her hand.

"You're late," she simply said, and Killian turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Well hello to you too," he replied, trying not to take offence on her reaction, knowing she probably just had a bad day.

"Hello," she added, turning to the window and not saying another word for the rest of the drive home.

Knowing that saying anything never helped in those situations, he just drove slowly, parking the yellow bug in the driveway and gathering the few bags from the backseat. Getting inside the house, he made his way to the kitchen, getting out the few items of groceries he had bought earlier.

Emma was getting herself some coffee when he finished and he folded the grocery bags, putting them away in the cupboard. He was just about to get out of the kitchen when he was stopped by her voice.

"You didn't buy some milk?" she asked, staring inside the fridge.

"There was still some left," he simply answered, turning around to talk to her.

She got the quart of milk out and shook it. The sloshing sound coming from inside the plastic clearly told them there was about one sip left and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You call that some?" she said, her tone harsher than the one he was used to hearing. "That's the other thing, I told you not to put it back when there's only 10ml left. How hard is it to just finish it at once?"

"I am sorry, I will get some tomorrow," he told her, his voice still soft, knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue.

"It was the only thing you had to do today, don't you think you could've done it?" she continued, dropping the pint on the table a little harder than necessary.

"Oh I am sorry if my job is less important than yours," Killian replied, not wanting to throw some oil on the fire, but a little angry at the way she was talking.

"You just take people around the harbour in that small boat, it's not like you've had a lot of work today," she scoffed, referring to the fact that it was always really quiet this time of year, especially with the rain.

"I did have to do some other things you know. Of course you only see what I did not do," he told her, feeling a little less calm than earlier.

"Of course, it's my fault. I'm overreacting. I think I'll just go," she blurted out, grabbing the milk pint and throwing it in the trash.

"Emma, really?" he called after her as she got out of the kitchen.

"Really what, Killian?" she cried out, grabbing her rain coat and keys before looking at him.

"Are we really fighting about that?" he asked, annoyed, and she just shot him a look full of knives and he didn't say another word.

Not answering, she turned around, opened the door and left.

Killian just stayed there, in the middle of the entrance, watching her drive away, helpless. How could that be something they fought about? They had been 4000km apart for 4 months, lived with her ex for three more weeks, shared a house with her parents and her son since then, and had never fought. But they were fighting about forgetting to buy some milk?

Sighing, he walked back to the kitchen, starting to cook dinner. That's what he was still doing when Mary Margaret entered the room.

"Where's Emma?" she asked, and Killian took a deep breath.

"She needed some time on her own I guess," he told her, shrugging.

She didn't say another word, just helped him finish dinner. When everything was ready, he looked outside. The rain had stopped and the sun was almost set, some sparks of golden red illuminating the sky and making it look like it was on fire.

"I think I will go and clear my head," he said to Mary Margaret before he left the kitchen and trekked outside.

It was brisk outside, and he almost regretted not grabbing his winter coat. His steps took him to the docks without him even noticing, and he sat down on an empty wooden box, looking over at the water.

The air had a characteristic smell of rain, mixed with the salt from the ocean. He closed his eyes for a minute.

He didn't quite know how long he stayed there just looking at the horizon, but by the time he got out of his haze, the sun had completely disappeared, leaving only a flaming line on the sky. He was just about to get up and walk back home when a silhouette entered the docks.

It didn't take long for him to recognize it. He would've known it among hundreds, and he looked at her as she walked towards him and came to sit next to him.

Emma was silent for a moment before she rested her head against his shoulder. That's all it took for Killian to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her close to his side, caressing her through her small coat.

"I'm sorry," she simply said after a couple more minutes. "I've had a really bad day at work, but I had no right to make you pay for the annoying customers," she continued, breathing deeply.

"It's okay, love," he replied, turning his head to lay a small kiss on the top of her head.

She sighed audibly, and he squeezed her a little harder.

"How did you find me?" he asked after a while.

"My mom told me you needed to clear your head. I figured you'd be here," Emma explained softly and Killian smiled.

She knew him so well, of course she figured it out.

"I don't want us to fight," she added, eyes still lost on the water.

"I do not either," he replied. "But it does not mean that I love you any less or that I am going anywhere," he added, only half referring to the fact that she had left earlier. "And I promise I will not forget the milk next time."

She chuckled sadly, probably realizing the ridiculousness of the situation they had been in a couple of hours ago.

"Come'on, let's go and have dinner," he said, getting up and grabbing her hand to help her up.

She let him hoist her up on her feet and then let go of his hand which he rested on her waist, not wanting to let her get away.

As long as it ended like that, he didn't mind fighting a little. After all, it was just normal. It wasn't the lack of fighting that made a couple great together, but the ability to stay calm and to be able to apologize and recognize their mistakes.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, Now**

"It really was a stupid reason," Emma said when Killian stopped talking, and he nodded with a smile.

"We all have our moments when everything is the end of the world," he told her before bending over to give her a small kiss on the cheek.

Sarah looked at them from the other side of the table with a smile. He was right, sometimes someone breathing too loud was enough to trigger an anger attack.

"Everyone has everything they need?" Mary Margaret asked as she came back from the kitchen bringing the bowl of salad.

"All good," David replied from the other side.

As the older woman sat down at one end of the long table, Sarah took a moment to look at the portrait painted in front of her. This family was absolutely beautiful. David and Mary Margaret were sitting next to each other. The woman was now transferring some salad to her plate. He was just looking at her from the corner of his eyes, the look of endearment clearly visible to the naked eye.

Emma and Killian were sitting in front of Sarah on the other side of the table, now talking about something that had happened at work. She was laughing, and Killian was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sarah wish someone would look at her that way one day.

Henry, now aged 7, was sitting on the right side of his mom, concentrated on getting a piece of tomato on his fork. Sarah had only seen pictures of him, but she could see he had grown a lot since the last time Killian had been in Disney.

"Do you want any salad, Sarah?" asked Killian, the glass bowl in his good hand as he handed it over the table.

"Yes please," she replied, getting out of her contemplation. "So is everything all set for tomorrow?" she asked when her plate was full.

"Almost; I have some last minute things to pick up tomorrow morning, but nothing complicated," Emma replied.

Nodding, Sarah took a bit of chicken, her eyes falling on the frames behind her two friends. It was a beautiful thing, pictures of different sizes overlapping in a complex patchwork that covered a good half of the wall. In it were pictures of Disney, probably from their trip last year. Henry on David's shoulder in front of the Animal Kingdom tree, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry with Olaf the snowman, the four of them in the Buzz Lighting shooting attraction. They were all great.

Two of them though captured Sarah's attention. The first one was of Emma and Killian in the Splash Mountain boat. It was a hilarious picture. Emma had that look Sarah had come to recognize on people who loved roller coasters. She was smiling with all her teeth and looked like there was no place on earth she'd rather be.

It was Killian though that made her laugh interiorly. He looked like he was at the same time both terrified and excited. His mouth was stuck in a round form and he was gripping the handle of the boat so hard she could practically see his knuckles turning white.

The second picture looked almost like the one she had caught Killian staring at the year before. The only difference was that he was in the picture too, the camera probably in the hand of some stranger sitting in the row in front of them.

From that picture it was hard to believe that this had been their first outing together. Henry was sitting on Emma's lap, Killian on her left, their shoulders touching slightly. She had the most gorgeous smile, but Killian wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at her. He looked like he was already in love with her, and Sarah thought maybe he was.

She had never believed in love at first sight, but she had to say that since last year she almost believed it could happen. The way Killian had become smitten with the young woman was startling. This picture reflected exactly what she had witnessed while living with him.

"You're admiring my Christmas present?" Emma asked, catching Sarah's eye.

"It really is beautiful," she answered, turning her head to look at the woman in front of her.

"My parents gave it to us, but I have to admit it was the second best present I got last Christmas," she continued, her hand finding Killian's under the table and winking at him.

"Yes, I believe I've heard about that," Sarah replied, looking at Killian who gave her a smile. "I heard everything that happened before, helped him plan it, but never heard how it went down," she continued.

"What?! He never told you?" she almost gasped, letting go of Killian's hand to slap him playfully on the shoulder.

"I did not see her since Christmas, it is way more fun to tell her in person; don't you think?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ahh, of course that's why you didn't tell her," she agreed, winking at him before turning to Sarah. "It was Christmas day, had been only for an hour or so. Everyone had gone to bed or home for the night," she started, talking to Sarah, but her eyes still half fixed on Killian.

* * *

 **December 25** **th** **, 1:07am**

Emma was sitting on the couch in the living room, legs drawn under her as she looked at the fire. There wasn't any light in the room, but she didn't need any.

The lights of the Christmas tree were shining in different colors, reflecting on the ornaments and illuminating the walls of the corner the tree was sitting in. On the other side of the room the fire was dancing in the fireplace, with its warm orange glow.

It was the sound of Killian coming down the stairs that made her turn her head to the right, a smile creeping on her lips as he walked towards her. Not saying a word, he sat on her left, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Almost instantly, she cuddled against his side, pulling on the blanket she had resting on her lap.

"Is Henry asleep?" she asked as he arranged the blanket around both their legs.

"Sound asleep; he was exhausted," he answered her, eyes locked on the fire.

"Christmas can surely be tiring," Emma agreed.

They had spent the first half of the day outside, building a snowman and then a snow castle. The rest of the day hadn't been less busy, cooking dinner and wrapping presents.

In Emma's family they always did a big dinner on Christmas Eve, then waited for midnight to open the presents under the tree. That year had been a great year for presents, and Emma had gotten a beautiful arrangement of frames, all filled with pictures of their Disney vacation.

There were even some pictures with Killian, taken from their Disney photo pass and his phone. It was now resting against the wall of the living room, just waiting to be hanged, proof of this amazing and incredible week.

She couldn't believe how things had changed since they had left for that trip only 8 months ago. It was crazy. Had anyone told her she would be sitting here now, cuddled against the most wonderful man, she probably would've laughed in their face. And yet, here she was.

"You happy with your presents?" he asked, catching her eye and following her gaze to the arrangement of frames.

"Very," she said, looking down at her wrist where her silver bracelet was reflecting the colored lights. "My favorite present though is that you're here with me," she added, turning her head to look at him.

Smiling, he lowered his head to rest a long slow kiss on her lips. It wasn't passionate, it was just warm, the fire of his mouth warming her whole body even more than the fire burning in front of them.

When he backed a little, resting his forehead against hers, he smiled mischievously and Emma raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Maybe I can make you change your mind?" Killian whispered softly and she backed off a little.

"I thought we were done with the presents?" she told him, feeling a little guilty for only giving him one, but he stopped her, almost like he was reading her mind.

"This one is more a present for the both of us, do not worry about it, love," he said as he pushed the plaid off his legs, getting up.

He took a few steps forward, bending under the Christmas tree. There were still some presents left under there, but she didn't think there was one for her. Henry had wrapped his present for Neal, who was supposed to come around tomorrow, Mary Margaret and David had a couple of presents for a family of friends who were supposed to come over for dinner on the 27th, and behind all of those stood a small little box.

It was so discreete that she almost didn't see it at first when he crouched down. It was a small cubic box, maybe 4 inches big, wrapped in golden paper. There was a bow on the top of it, also golden, and a ribbon circled it.

Grabbing it, Killian got back up, the box in his hand and walked over to Emma. He sat next to her again, not settling himself against the back of the couch, but staying on the edge to keep looking at her.

His face was unreadable, and she wondered why he had waited until everyone had gone to sleep to finally give it to her. He handed it to her, not saying a word, and Emma took it slowly. It wasn't too heavy, the cube fitting almost perfectly inside her both hands.

She had never been one to save the paper around a present, more the one to tear it in pieces and throw it on the floor. This present was different though, she didn't know why. Maybe it was the look Killian was wearing on his face or the fact that he had kept it all that time without talking about it, but she knew there was something inside that was important to him.

Taking her time, she pulled off the ribbon and the bow, putting them aside under the attentive eye of her boyfriend. She then teared the paper on one corner, carefully getting the box out. She could see the characteristic Disney logo covering the back of the purple box.

She raised her eyes, meeting his for a moment before she got them back down. If it came from Disney he probably left with it when he came to leave with her in September. Had he really bought it all that time ago? He smiled, lowering his head to point at the box so she would continue to open it.

Understanding, she turned around the box, her eyes falling on the top of it. It simply said Disney Christmas Collection, and she pulled at the opening.

Inside the bubble paper was a beautiful castle, almost identical, though smaller, than the one in Walt Disney World. She turned it around in her hands, the small pointy turrets of the castle poking her skin as she looked at it. There was a small inscription on the inside of it.

 _05-13-2006_

That was it. Just 8 small numbers engraved by hand on the back of the castle. But those 8 numbers were enough to bring tears to her eyes. This date was as clear in her head as if it had been engraved there too. It was the night they had watched the fireworks in Magic Kingdom for the first time. They had watched them three more times in the months they had lived apart, but that first time had always held some kind of magic.

"Is that the date we…" she started, looking up at him, and he smiled tenderly.

"Yes, It was the day I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," he simply answered, eyes locked with hers.

"You had known me for about a week," she said, astonished, and he chuckled softly.

"I know, but I still have not changed my mind," he added, and she turned her eyes back to the tree decoration, unbelievingly.

The locket on the front caught her attention as she turned it over one more time. It was almost like the doors of the castle could open, and she slid her fingers over the doors. She only had to push the locket up and the doors moved slightly. Concentrating on the small castle, she brought it closer to her face, delicately sliding her fingers between the two doors.

Something was shining inside, and she pulled open one of the doors, pushing the other one next. The inside was decorated with a Christmas tree, tiny painted lights shining as the diamond reflected the lights from the fire.

The diamond was mounted on a golden ring, and her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful. Another castle was sculpted on the ring, this time really tiny, and a small shoe was just next to it, the miniature diamond encrusted in it. It was absolutely perfect.

She finally raised her eyes from the decoration that was now resting on her lap, the ring between her fingers. Killian had one knee on the ground, hands resting on his other knee, and she stared at him for an instant.

"I told you, I never changed my mind about wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. If you will have me," he whispered, the emotion raw in his voice making his accent stand out even more than usual.

Emma opened her mouth, not able to say anything. The words were stuck in her throat. This was absolutely perfect; the gift, the ring, the whole proposal. Still not finding her words, she just slid the ring on her left hand, letting her gesture speak for her.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, face illuminated, and she nodded once, then twice.

"Yes," she croaked, her throat half closed.

At that, Killian got up from the ground, and Emma put down the castle that was still on her legs. He engulfed her in his arms, holding her so close to himself that she didn't know where she ended and he began.

She couldn't say how long they stayed like that, holding each other on the living room couch, but she didn't care. This was it.

Happiness.

Magic.

This was how it was supposed to be.

And when he whispered in her ear that he loved her, she answered with all of her heart, that she loved him too.

* * *

 **423 Main Street, Storybrooke, Maine, Now**

They were sitting in the living room when Emma finally finished her story after having been interrupted a few times during dinner.

"You've outdone yourself on this one, Killian," Sarah said when Emma finished telling the story, and he looked at his fiancé, a loving smile on his face.

"He definitely did," Emma agreed, looking at the man next to her, resting a hand on his thigh.

Still smiling, he bent over and laid a small kiss on her cheek, wrapping his arm back around her shoulder. Bending over from the other couch, Sarah grabbed Emma's left hand, examining her ring. It was absolutely beautiful.

The best part about it was that it represented their relationship perfectly. It had all started in front of the castle, and after all it was Emma's shoes that had made her aware of Killian's trip to Maine and decide to go back to see him in Disney. It was absolutely perfect that there was Cinderella's castle and her shoe on the ring.

It wasn't too big either, which was Sarah's first thought when Killian had told her about it. It was just the perfect size, the diamond on it adding just the perfect touch of delicacy.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Sarah said, putting back her hand down and settling back in the couch.

"Thank you," she replied, examining it for a second herself. "Maybe we should get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a big day," she added, stifling a yawn with her hand.

"Yes, you're right, and the flight here after my day of work was pretty exhausting," Sarah agreed, trying not to yawn herself.

Emma was now standing up, and she turned around to look at her fiancee.

"You coming?" she asked Killian, stretching her arms.

He simply shook his head at first and she frowned, probably wondering why he didn't want to go to bed with her.

"It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," he told her, getting up and hugging her close to him.

"Of course you'd be one to keep those silly traditions alive," she groaned as she hugged him back, and Sarah laughed.

"Hey, I am an Irish sail man, of course I would," Killian replied, bending her head to kiss her.

When she took a step back Emma simply sighed and turned to Sarah. "Goodnight, Sarah, I will see you tomorrow morning," she said before turning around.

"Goodnight, Emma," Sarah said as Killian sat back down on the couch in front of her, letting his head fall behind him as he rubbed his face with his good hand.

Getting his left arm behind his head he looked back at Sarah, his eyes full of sleep, excitement and pure genuine happiness. She smiled at him, getting up from her couch to come sit next to him. She turned around, laying her head on the right armrest and raising her feet to rest on his lap, just like when they lived together.

"I cannot believe I'm here to attend your wedding," Sarah said, and Killian chuckled under his breath, putting his right hand over her ankles.

"I know, right," he replied, and she shook her head.

"Killian Jones, getting married. I didn't think it would happen, let alone before me," she continued, her eyes getting lost in the ceiling.

"It never would have happened without you, love," he said, seriously, squeezing her foot tenderly.

"I'm sure you would've found a way. After all, true love always finds a way," she told him, looking back at him with a smile.

"It will happen to you too you know," he began and she laughed under her breath.

"If I'm lucky enough to get just half of what you guys have I'll be happy," she said and he smiled sadly at her. "Don't worry about me, Killian, I'm happy for you. Believe me I am, you deserve it so much," she added.

"I am very happy you are here," he said genuinely and she nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said, and he smiled, this time more sincerely, as he closed his eyes.

Killian and she had always been very close. Before he came to Disney she was herself a little lost, and having him around had helped her a lot. When you lived with someone for almost a year they became part of your family. That's who Killian was to her, a brother. For the little girl who had grown up alone, wishing that she could have siblings, this was almost like a miracle.

They had only known each other for a year and a half, but she knew that this friendship would follow her during all her life.

"We probably should get to bed too," Killian said, breaking the silence and getting her out of her thoughts.

"Yes we should," she sighed, opening her eyes and rubbing them sleepily. He let go of her feet and she got up, yawning. "Where are you sleeping?" she asked once she was ready to go upstairs.

"I am staying at a friend's place, but I will see you tomorrow," he told her and she nodded.

He then took two steps forward and hugged her tight. Sarah knew Killian wasn't a man to give a lot of hugs. Still to this date, he probably had only given her two hugs that felt like this one. The first one was the day she gave him Emma's address, the second, when he left Disney to come live here. The way he was holding her now told a lot about what he felt, and she hugged him back just as hard.

When he pulled back, he opened her mouth, but she was quicker.

"I know," she simply said, and he smiled.

She didn't really know if she knew he was thankful for her being there, for her getting him the address, or if it was for her pushing him towards Emma. Maybe it was a little bit of everything, but whichever it was, she knew. He didn't have to thank her again, that's what friends were for.

"Goodnight," he said and she extended a hand to his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Killian," Sarah told him, pressing his arm before she turned around, climbing the steps towards the second story of the house.

As she slid in bed, drawing the covers over herself, she thought about how happy he looked, and once again she reminded herself that she would have to buy yet another really great birthday present to Red.

It had been the best favor ever.

* * *

 **Church Notre-Dame-Of-Victories, Storybrooke, June 5** **th** **2007, 2:01pm**

That morning had been hectic.

Everyone had been running everywhere, the air filled with a mix of anxiety and excitation as the hours ticked by. Last minute errands, everyone getting dressed, not wanting to forget anything. But they had all made it.

Sarah was now standing right beside Killian, her dark red dress not exactly the usual symbol of the best man, but after all, who really cared?

When he had asked her at first, she didn't want to, telling him he must have some friend that could do it. At that, he had replied that he did have a couple of friends in Storybrooke, even if he only had been here 9 months, but he wanted it to be her.

Emma had proposed David, and Killian had almost wanted to accept, but in the end, Sarah was the one he really wanted next to him. She had told him that she would be there no matter what, but it wasn't the same as being in the wedding. Plus, David would be the one giving her away, so he couldn't really be the best man.

They were now all waiting there, everyone staring at the door in the back of the church. It wasn't a big church, but it seemed like the whole town had wanted to come and it was filled to capacity.

When they were finally ready, it was Henry who was the first one to walk down the aisle, carrying the rings, followed closely by Emma's mom in her beautiful bridesmaid dress. Although she really was gorgeous, Sarah felt like the whole church stopped breathing when Emma entered the room. Or if not everyone did, Killian definitely stopped.

Every single pair of eyes were fixed on the bride. Every single pair except for Sarah's.

She was looking at Killian. The look on his face was worth anything in the world, and she was suddenly really grateful she got to be a part of this. Not even a word had been spoken that she already had tears in her eyes. She wondered how she would look once it all started for real.

When Sarah finally turned her eyes to Emma, she could see why Killian was so astonished. She really was beautiful. The dress she was wearing had been her mother's, but they had worked on it a little since the day she had worn it.

It was absolutely beautiful. Lace covered the whole top of the dress, going up to her neck. It also ran down her sleeves all the way to her hands. But was the most stunning, Sarah thought, was the smile she was wearing. It lighted up her already gorgeous face, making her look even more attractive.

A few seconds later, David lifted the veil of his daughter, kissing his cheek before handing her hand to Killian and coming to stand beside Sarah who was still staring at her two friends.

They looked blissfully happy.

Words were spoken, vows exchanged, and Sarah managed not to shed a tear until the very end.

It was when Killian slipped the ring on Emma's finger that she almost lost it. She was just so glad their story got a happy ending after all. Or maybe happy endings didn't really exist, maybe it was more of a happy beginning.

Of course this wedding didn't mean they would live happily ever after, but who really did anyway? Life was hard. Life was messy. But she knew that they would find a way to make it work. That's what she was seeing in their life as it was now Emma's turn to slide the ring down Killian's finger.

They would make it work.

The words of the priest then broke the silence. Six little words that sliced through the silence that had fallen over the church during the last second.

"You can now kiss the bride."

Bending over, Killian slid a hand behind Emma's neck, his eyes never leaving hers as he slowly got closer. When his lips finally touched hers, even Sarah could feel the heat coming from them, and she bit her lip not to cry.

She had never really understood why people cried at weddings. Actually, she had never really understood why everyone made such a big deal over weddings. Never, until now. Because now, standing as the 'best man' to the man she had come to consider as her brother, she felt like her heart was going to explode. It felt almost felt like a real fairy tale and she smiled.

She had never believed in happily ever after. But she now wanted to believe it existed. But if happily ever after didn't exist, moments of happiness were the next best thing.

And those, definitely existed.

* * *

 _ **I really hope you liked it, as long as it was! If you did, please leave me a small review, one last time! :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! See you soon!**_


End file.
